Eureka In a Matter of Time
by MasterJedi231
Summary: Alex Carter never thought much about time travel, but now its the only way to re-write a great tragedy. Before his birth, his father was murdered and now its up to him and an unexpected hitchhiker to save the sheriff, and restore time as it should be. Only one thing must be figured out: Who killed Jack Carter, and how is he connected to the Carter family? Only Eureka knows for sure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – First and fore-most, I don't own Eureka. I just felt that since the way it was ended, needed another adventure to give it a true sense of closure. My thanks goes out to Syfy for making such an impressive show to follow and challenge the balance of science thought and science fact. I also want to thank _cendella_ for all her help in proofing this story as I get the chapters done. So let's get on with the adventure, shall we?**

**Chapter 1 – Ripples already drawn**

_Eureka Oregon- March 15, 2013_

_~Hurry kid! He's already got Jack and Allison, and taking them to the vault in Section Five. You don't have much time. ~_

He rushed the corridors of each floor to the separate flights of stairs throughout each section within Global Dynamics. He cursed the idiot that didn't just make a set of stairs that trekked the entire building. Dozens of scientists, aids and cleaners jumped out of the way as he kept on the move. He even thought he slammed that dumbass assistant Larry into a hydroponics lab on level three, but that was the last of his concerns.

'_Ok, I'm in Section Four now, Aunt Jo is right behind me and I have Uncle Zane on the PDA. I'm almost there guys. Please hold on.'_

Traversing the enormous complex while still remaining on his feet, despite all the obstacles in the way, was an impressive feat especially the situation. He knew he was weak due to his condition and the temporal de-stabilization wracking havoc on his body, but that had to be shelved to the back of his mind. He had lost his father (six) times in his (five) jumps back in time and this had to be the last attempt. One more could be possible if he failed, but it would spell the end of his life along with his father's too. The doors to Section Five opened quickly and he pushed on, his Uncle Zane keeping pace. There it was. The one hall containing the vault doors that separated him and the would be killer. He had to have faith, but someone had his parents in the vault and within moments would kill his father again, causing much heartache for his mother to see. He also knew the end results as she was pregnant with him, but now was not the time to second guess what had to be done. The vault doors were still open as he rushed inside, only to hear what he feared the most; two shots fired. As a blinding flash engulfed him, all he could make out was the look on his mother's shocked face and the echo of her scream.

_Eureka Oregon- March 15, 2034_

The alarm on the side table was blaring, SARAH was standing at the door, looking at the young man as he covered himself up in his sheets, ignoring her calls. He had only been home going on six days now and the last thing he wanted to think about was his twentieth birthday. He could hear the footsteps of the female android moving closer, her hand rocking him to wake.

"Alex Carter, its ten forty-five in the morning. Your mother asked you to be up by nine to be dressed and ready for your first day at GD. Ms Donovan will be here in ten minutes to collect you. Please get up."

Alex lifted a hand and waved her off. He was hell-bent to stay in bed and try to overlook his birthday.

"Who starts a job on their birthday, for crying out loud? It's my birthday and I'm perfectly happy to remain in bed. SARAH, go away!"

Alex heard another set of feet enter the room, and from the sound, he had to guess a female in dress shoes. That ruled out his mother- she always sported heels when at work, and his second to oldest sister who wouldn't go in anything but sneakers. SARAH turned to face the other occupant and muttered something, which was quiet enough for him not to hear. He then heard the words of his aunt and gritted his teeth, he knew what was coming and it hadn't changed in twenty years.

"ALEX JACKSON CARTER, you were supposed to be up and ready to go, you have five seconds to get up, or you know what I'll be forced to do. Five… four… three…"

"Aunt Jo, now is not a goo…"

He didn't have a chance to give his rebuttal, when he lost all sense of gravity, and was tossed to the ceiling of his room. Naturally this was a sure fire way to wake up anyone, even if they had just come back from military service in Ireland. He looked to his aunt's capable hands, a gravity reversal field generator/ RFT1019. He could only smile at her and chuckle.

"Hee hee… I'll be right down."

Jo turned off the generator and he slammed into the bed below as she turned and walked out of the room. He mumbled into his sheets as he began to pull himself up.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be like any other birthdays?"

Zane walked into the GD director's office, pushing a cart that comprised of a laptop, a portable video display and four small cylindrical nodes. Henry Deacon turned to look at the equipment and gave a sorrowful sigh to his colleague. He knew what that all meant and dreaded to have the talk that he knew was coming, they both dreaded this day, but it was their chance to right a wrong that never should have occurred.

"Well I have all the equipment ready Henry, but I'm still unsure of sending him. I mean, we got all the information that was left on this laptop and his notes from back then and we still don't know who is responsible for Jack's death. And you've seen his last scans from yesterday. This is the last attempt; he will not survive another try."

Henry only nodded. Zane was right, they knew when it happened and how Jack would die and the end results, but still they didn't know who or why someone would want to kill Jack Carter. They knew after five attempts, and the details of each, this was their last chance to change fate. In his mind he kept replaying the events when he attempted to change past-events. He had saved his love Kim from a grim death, but the end results of changing time, created a new timeline that almost destroyed the town. During that situation, the artifact had been tampered with and a sample removed. This time, it was not the artifact at all, it was gone, dormant. This was just like 1947, when he and his friends were tossed back in time, and met Trevor Grant, a founder of Eureka.

"We have to try again. This could be the time that he succeeds. He's as smart as his mother and as resourceful as his father, combined with all the training he recieved from the military on tactics, deductive reasoning and strategic planning, we have to believe in him. He's the only one who could make the trip and survive."

Zane paced the white office, and it was painfully obvious that he didn't like what he knew was their only option. He raised his arm and swung at nothing, before turning back to Henry. Sorrow, regret, fear were all visible in his eyes, and he didn't like not being in control of solving a problem.

"I can't ask him to take the trip back in time to save his father, it's not something we should have to ask him, and dammit it's not a responsibility he should have to bare."

Henry walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He was at odds too, but they owed it to their friend's memory to not give up. (He would never give up on them.) Zane sighed and shook his head, before walking to the door. He looked back and spoke before leaving the room.

"I've got to finish gathering the Intel for another node. He'll need all we can give him."

Jo stood inside the entrance of GD at the visitor's desk filing out a few dozen forms and handed Alex a badge. Jo escorted Alex through the doors into the main complex and to the rotunda within. Alex looked down at the badge and stopped Jo; to show her what he thought was an error.

"Uh Aunt Jo I think the guard screwed up. This is a visitor's pass and I thought I was getting an employee work badge."

"Not just yet, we have to get some other stuff done before we can get the legal paperwork out of the way and get you in the system."

Alex could tell by the look on his aunt's face that this was not the normal protocol for a new hire. Something was definitely wrong, and he couldn't place it. Before they progressed any further, an excited shiver ran up his spine as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful raven haired beauty stand before him with a smile that sparked his entire being along with a man he respected and knew he would have to speak with privately soon. The young woman stepped forward and kissed Alex's lips and gave him a big hug as the man smiled at the two.

"Happy Birthday baby. I can't say how glad I am that you're home and we can celebrate your day together."

Alex smiled as he shook the hand of Doctor Isaac Parrish. Getting congratulations on the big day from him as well. But the best gift so far was this kiss from Doctor Parrish's daughter and his girlfriend Elise Parrish. He wanted to talk for a moment but saw Jo waiting patiently and excused himself with the promise to find Elise later. He saw Jo look toward the see-through office at two men that needed no introduction to him. It was his Uncle Zane and Uncle Henry, and they looked angry about something.

"What's that all about?"

Jo remained silent and walked to the elevator as he was forced to follow suit. He had a feeling this tied to Jo's excuse about the other stuff which was confirmed by the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stepped into the elevator.

**A/N – Thanks for reading the first chapter of this epic story that I find to be both a pleasure to write as much as it is to read. I encourage any reviews that are given and accept any ideas fans of the series have on characters to use from the Eureka roster and if anyone is like me and finds it easier to envision new characters with actor faces, I include the new cast additions:**

**Alex Carter – Joel Kinnaman, Elise Parrish – Taylor Cole, SARAH – Claudia Black, and upcoming characters: Alecia Parrish/ Westvalhen – Poppy Montgomery, and Dallas Turner – Diego Boneta. Stay tuned as new chapters arrive…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that liked Chapter 1. And Cendella for proof-reading it for me. Chapters 3 & 4 will be available ASAP.**

**Chapter 2 – The Big Questions**

Alex remained quiet as the elevator descended the floors to Section Three, for some reason he could not place, it almost had the feeling of the last walk after the final meal on death row. But what unsettled him most was looking at Aunt Jo. Her posture was not normal, she was fidgety and if he hadn't known her his entire life, he would swear the "Badass Security Chief" was on the verge of total break down.

'_What on Earth could be tearing up Aunt Jo like this? She's always so bloody stern and confident. And for that matter, Uncles Zane and Henry had almost the same demeanor. Maybe it's because it had been 21 years since Dad was murdered. This day usually hit most of them hard, but not like this. It was… weird._'

They entered the infirmary and Alex could see his mom helping someone with an injury of some sort. He had to hand it to his mom, she was steady as a rock most times and on this day a bit rattled, but put on a brave front for him. He knew she had lost a lot when his dad died, but she always told him, he was the reason she could go on. His thoughts flashed back to his ninth birthday and those same feelings hit him again, but he had to shake it off. She was his rock as much as he was hers, even though he always felt bad on his birthday.

Allison looked up from her completed work and bid the scientist a kind word as they walked away, before putting on her best excited smile and walked over to greet her youngest son and a close friend. She gave a big hug to her son, putting her all into it before pulling back to look at him. Alex was wearing his best black slacks, a red and white patterned button shirt, and a matching black vest. Very handsome in her opinion, and so much like his father, she had to fight a tear back, but lost the struggle.

"Happy Birthday baby Oh I can't believe you're twenty now. You're so handsome, I could swear you're a match for your father, right Jo?"

Aunt Jo could only nod and smile, afraid any comment would destroy the only control of her emotions she had at the moment. Alex gave a grumbled sigh, but he wanted to keep the smiles on both their faces.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too. Aunt Jo thought I should get another checkup before my grand tour of this place. Even though I've see it over a thousand times since I could walk."

Allison smiled, but hidden behind that façade were so many emotions that she could fathom how her son would react to seeing them. She waved the thoughts aside and placed an arm around his, escorting him to the nearest exam table.

"True, but today you are becoming a member of the Global Dynamics team and this is a cause for a bit more reverence. This won't take long and Jo can get you all set up."

As Alex hopped up on the table, his curiosities of the events so far, slipped out.

"Some reverence. I didn't get an official employee badge, Aunt Jo seems distraught, not to mention it looked like Uncle Henry and Uncle Zane are bothered by something. Oh yeah, I feel like a team member."

Allison was glad Jo was not in ear shot of that comment; it would hurt her feelings today. She wasn't feeling too good about hearing it herself and gave Alex a look that displayed it. He shrugged his shoulders and his expected 'sorry' smile. Allison ran her scan and looked to her pad, nodding at the results she expected. She turned to Jo and gestured for her.

"He's good to go, and ready for your tour. When you're done, take him to see Henry. I'm sure he wants to give his birthday best wishes. I'll be up shortly. And if you see Zane, have him come see me for those test results he's been waiting on. I'll have them ready soon."

Jo nodded as Alex hopped down, kissing Allison on the cheek as he walked past. Jo's eyes said a lot without the words being conveyed as Allison mouthed the words _I know._

The tour was more than Alex had expected; a lot more. So much so that he swore he saw every point the complex had, even sections he thought the cleaners didn't dare tread. When he asked Aunt Jo about the job he would be doing at GD, she simply said he would be her assistant in security, thus the "All Access Tour". They saw Uncle Zane in Section Five, but he only gave a less than happy smile and took off, which was bothering Alex beyond what he had seen.

'_Not even a "Hey Kid" comment. What is going on? I feel like I stole something big and am getting the disappointed smiles.'_

When it was time for lunch, Alex excused himself and headed for Dr. Parrish's lab. They were still in Section Five, so he wouldn't have to stay with Aunt Jo as she seemed to be lost in thought. He did promise to meet her in the security office after lunch so they could go find Uncle Henry. As he walked into the lab, he lit up as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever fallen for talking to her father. Elise beamed at him as she hugged her father and almost skipped into his waiting arms. A quick kiss and she took his arm, trying to turn him around and leave.

"Let's go baby, I am dying for something at Café Diem."

Alex had to put on the brakes, much to his girlfriend's surprise.

"I'm sorry Legs, but I need to talk to your father about something. Work related and I'm afraid my lunch will be short there after. But I'm looking forward to you joining me and my family at the birthday dinner Vincent has planned tonight. He almost twisted Mom's arm to do it, and since I just got back from my tour in Ireland…"

He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but if all went well, there would be another reason to celebrate tonight. She smiled and kissed him again as she back stepped away and left. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the corner and pressed on towards the good doctor. Dr. Parrish looked up with disbelief as he stood up from his experiment and shook the young man's hand. He cared about the lad almost like he was an old friend, and at times, reminded him of such a friend that had been around for a short time.

"Alex, to what do I owe the honor of your time? My daughter, I thought had claimed that for the next few weeks."

Alex swallowed hard, his composure was shaky, and his hand fumbled with a small box in his slacks. He snapped himself back into focus and looked at him.

"Well Sir, that's because I need to talk to you about her, in a manner of speaking. I assure you nothing is wrong, but what I need to speak to you about and I can't have her present for. Do you have time for a brief walk?"

Dr. Parrish nodded, placed his things on a desk and spoke to his nearby assistant, before following Alex out of the lab. Alex felt the hesitation in every step and hoped the next few minutes went well.

Allison stood in silence, as she reviewed the results of her son's scans, and they were just as she thought from the details left on the laptop. Alex's condition was stable at the moment, but another trip would start the de- stabilization that was minimally present at the moment. She looked up as Zane and Henry came through the door and it was apparent on her face what the results were and Henry could tell what she was feeling. He only wished that Grace was in town to help calm Allison, and still his nerves as well.

"So I'm guessing the results are as we suspected?"

Allison nodded to Henry's query. Zane stepped up to the computer and looked over the readout thoroughly.

"Well he'll be able to make the trip, but as I said before from the last attempt, he'll only have a short amount of time to remain there before… well you know."

Tears ran down Allison's face, it was almost too much for her to bare. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder and she threw herself into his embrace without a second thought. After he felt her calm down, he released her and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Actually, no. I'm not in the slightest. But I can only hope it works this time. I can't loose my son and husband again. I need to think for a bit. I'm going to see Jack for a moment. Don't talk to Alex till I get back."

Henry nodded as Allison left the room and headed for the elevator. He turned to Zane and patted him on the back, allowing a huge sigh escape his lips.

Alex and Dr. Parrish walked the full length of Section Five and up to the rotunda, talking about their love for one special woman. One her father, and the other the man that wanted to be with her forever. Alex explained how deeply he felt toward Elise. She was the one beacon of light that got him through his training, his first tour and the multiple aspects of his degree while abroad. Dr. Parrish listened to the young man, not saying a word, but really listened to him and felt the wave of emotion that he displayed for his own wife daily. When Alex was finished, he pulled out the box, looked around to make sure Elise hadn't come back before he could finish and, noticed his mother exiting one elevator and into another to the garage. He pushed that aside and looked into the eyes of the man that held the most important answer for him at that moment.

It was now or never.

"Mr. Parrish, I would like to have your blessing to ask Elise to marry me. I know I have been away for a good chunk of time, but with saving my signing bonus and most of my military pay up to now, I know without a doubt I…"

Dr. Parrish raised his hand with a stern look on his face, causing Alex to stop cold. He didn't know what the doctor would say and felt a deep lump in his throat. Then the tide washed back and a smile replaced the stern façade.

"Alex, I've gotten to know you better in the last few years than I did your entire life. I knew your father and he always displayed the most respectable display of care for this town and its residents. I know if he were here, he would be as proud of you as I am for coming to me personally and asking for my daughter's hand. So you don't have to plead your case to me, you only have to ask her. You have my blessing."

Alex emoted the biggest smile he could muster. It could almost light up the rotunda as he eagerly shook Dr. Parrish's hand and thanked him repeatedly.

"So when do you plan to ask her?"

Alex smiled again, the nerves now filled with adrenaline, his cheeks somewhat flushed.

"Tonight if I can, after the party. This would be the best end to a birthday and I couldn't think of a better time."

"Then you have a big day still ahead of you. I have to get back to an experiment in my lab, but Alecia and I will see you two tonight at the party. I'm sure all of Eureka will be congratulating you on your big day and this big news."

As went to the elevator, Alex took a moment to try and calm himself. He wanted to shout out his excitement, but with everyone around him, it would be a bit awkward. He made his way to the security office to see what else Aunt Jo had in store for him, but as he took a step toward the elevator, he recalled his mother leaving.

'_Where did Mom have to go in such a hurry?'_

Allison went up the path and across the bridge to the oak tree and looked at the marble sign, her heart barely able to hold together. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hi Honey, I'm sorry I haven't come by sooner to talk, but you know how today always throws me all sorts of emotional directions. I love you so much and can't go a minute without you in my thoughts and in my heart. The kids are doing great and it's your son's birthday today, and also the day you were lost to us. "

Looking down at the gravestone, she read:

Sheriff Jack Carter

5/13/1969 to 3/15/2013

An amazing protector

A loving husband

An Epic Father

We will miss you always

Allison about broke down in tears, as the wind blew slightly and she almost could feel the touch of his gentle hands on her cheeks.

"I know that you are with me and watching out for all of us, but you know what we are about to ask our son to do, and I know your thoughts. You would want him to say no and live a full life with his family and be happy. But I know Alex well enough from his visit with us all those years ago, that not having you in his life, is the biggest torture he could go through. Seeing you with him, as you two connected and bonded, I cannot deny him that memory. And I know this may be selfish on my part, but I need you here with me. I can barely hold myself together and without you, I am not whole. Please don't be mad at me Jack, but your family needs you here."

Allison knelt down to the gravestone and kissed it, tears falling onto the marble. She heard a crack of a twig behind her and turned quickly to gasp at the young woman behind her… Zoe. She got to her feet and hurried into her waiting embrace.

"Zoe honey. What are you doing home?"

"It's my little brother's birthday and I knew you both needed the entire family on this day. Besides you are my step-mother and I love like you were my mother. You're going to need all the strength you can to get through the next hurdle that lies ahead. So Mom, let me help you…"

Allison smiled and hugged Zoe again, this time with more love in it.

"Alright, let's go."

**A/N: It's getting close to Alex learning what will be asked of him. But what of his question to a certain girlfriend? What do Alex's family have to tell him, and how will he react. The answers are coming… Thanks for reading, all reviews and ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews and comments. I like how this story is progressing and without giving things away, the best and worst is yet to come.**

**Chapter 3 – All Cards on the Table**

Alex entered the security office to find it empty but for a not was on the desk for him, from Aunt Jo. It simply stated that Uncle Henry was in a meeting and she was dealing with an issue and instructed him to wait for her to return, even though it could take a bit of time. He didn't feel like waiting in the office and decided to head back to the gym he had passed. With everything that had happened so far today, he was a bit amped up and some exercise could do him a bit of good. He added to the note what he was going to be doing incase she returned a bit sooner and left out.

Allison and Zoe spent the drive back to GD, and the elevator ride to the main floor talking about her trip back and her tenure at LA's Mercy General Hospital. Zoe loved being a doctor and admitted that Allison was a big inspiration in her making the decision. As they entered the rotunda, Jo passed through in a huff and stopped as she caught sight of them. After a quick greeting for Zoe, Jo looked at Allison and commented that she had been dealing with a dispute about research data between two scientists who claimed the other stole while Alex spent his lunch talking to Dr. Parrish. She said that he was to meet her in the security office afterwards and she was on her way there now.

As the three ladies neared the office, Zoe caught sight of her brother in the gym, at a punching bag and stopped the other two. He looked to be going at it quite hard and Allison told Jo, they would get Alex and all would meet in Henry's office soon. The two entered the gym as Jo went on her way. Alex was hammering the bag with consecutive punches and round house kicks, oblivious to the fact that the two women were watching him and began approaching. It wasn't until he stepped back and performed a jumping spin kick that he caught sight of them and stopped after he landed. He had a look of shock on his face seeing his eldest sister with his mother. He closed the distance between them and embrace her in a hug her as threw up her hands.

"Easy G. I. Joe, take a shower before you starting hugging people, you're sweaty and I'd like to keep my clothes smelling good for tonight."

Alex had to grin not just because of his sister's nickname for him since he joined the army, but also for the quip she gave him. He looked over his shoulder to see if they had left someone behind and turned to her.

"Where are Dallas and Meghan? Don't tell me you left my brother-in-law and favorite niece back in LA?"

"They went to the house to drop off the bags and your present. Besides Dallas would be incredibly mad if I gave you the present he spent the last year working on. Now go wash up. Mom, you and I are to go see Henry and I won't have my brother stinking up the hallways."

Alex bowed to his sister and stepped off to shower as Zoe turned around to see Allison laughing hysterically at the display of affection the siblings just shared. Both chuckling, they decided to wait outside the gym for Alex to finish up. He only took a few moments before he emerged, dressed once again in his attire and followed the two to the director's office.

Henry looked up from the data pad as the doors of his office opened and the three Carters entered, smiles crossing their faces as he walked over to greet Zoe and grasp Alex in a make shift hug. He noticed the hesitation on Allison's face, but didn't show his own as he released the birthday boy.

"Happy Birthday Alex. It's great to have you back at home and working for GD. I couldn't be happier, and to have your sister here to join you on your big day."

"Thanks Uncle Henry for giving me the job. I wasn't expecting to be Aunt Jo's assistant, and I'm grateful for the opportunity, but I have to ask you something."

Henry threw open his hands, ready for whatever the young man wanted to know, even though deep down he had a feeling what he was about to ask.

"What is going on with all of you? I've seen Aunt Jo, Uncle Zane, Mom and even you today and you all have seemed sadder than usual. I know that my father died on my birthday, but there is more to this, because I have this hunch something is wrong."

Henry leaned back and looked over to Allison and then to Zoe, nodding to them as Allison stepped out of the office and moments later, returned with Jo and Zane. All the while Alex had a look of confusion on his face that he couldn't relay into words.

Once everyone was in the room was seated, with the exception of Henry and Alex whom hadn't moved an inch the whole time. Henry placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Alex, you are so much like your father, it amazes me each time you do something, just as he would, and I smile as I remember. You are right, something is wrong and we need your help to correct it."

"Well, tell where in the building the problem is and I'll get right on it."

Henry smiled and fought back a laugh, he had the same go to attitude that his father displayed all the time and made him a worthwhile friend. He took a breath and began.

"I'm afraid this time Alex, it's not that simple of a fix. The problem isn't here now; it's more like… then. In the past is where the problem lies and its there where it needs to be fixed."

Alex had the same look on his face, which his father displayed hundreds of times before; a look that was fifty percent confusion and fifty percent not amazed.

Henry realized that he needed to explain this as if he was talking to Jack, here and now.

"Alex, twenty-one years ago, we lost your father to someone who's only goal was to kill him. We don't know who, we don't know why, but we do know that this person had a specific reason to stop him. We tried to send someone back in time to stop them and save Jack, and the first time we failed, the person we sent was killed along with Jack. We tried again four other times and were able to get information on where the intruder came from, but were never able to catch and stop him. Each time our volunteer failed and was not able to return, we lost them too."

Alex was listening to Uncle Henry string this tale of how his father died, in total disbelief and was starting to get a bit angry. Why would he give this elaborate farce in front of his mother, sister, aunt and uncle? Why would he say this if they were such good friends and as his temper almost exploded, he threw up his hands and shrugged off Henry's shoulder.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell are you trying to pull on me Uncle Henry? Telling me this outlandish yarn of how my father died on the anniversary of his death and my birthday, are you insane?"

Allison stood up and called his name, walking over to try and calm him.

"Alex please, try to listen to what your uncle is saying."

Alex threw up his hands again and stepped around his mother, not wanting to hear her rebuttal.

"How can you be on board with what he is saying about Dad? Dad, Mom! The man I was raised to admire and love that I have never met and in an instant his good name is being tossed around in some screwed up here-say."

Alex spun back to face Henry, with a fire in his eyes that no one in the room had ever seen in him. Henry took a step back, almost thinking the boy would charge him and strike.

"So who did you send back in time to save my Dad, Uncle Henry? Who were these volunteers that signed up for this task and failed? Who did you send to their supposed deaths?"

Before he could yell out another question, his mother's voice boomed the room from behind him.

"YOU! WE SENT YOU ALEX!"

Alex froze in place, her words hit him hard. She had only raised her voice at that level once before, when he was fifteen and he took Andy's patrol car to the neighboring town and crashed in a swimming pool. He slowly turned back to face her and noticed her face full of tears, her lips quivering. Out of concern, he took her hands in his and looked at her.

"When we first figured out that we could do a controlled trip through time, we found out that we couldn't send someone back in time that existed back then and not strand them there. They would simply replace the version of themselves that they had been in the past and not be able to return. Your Uncle Zane discovered a person with abnormal Z-waves could transpire the worm hole event and be themselves in the past, but if it was someone from that time they would still suffer the issue of two of the same person in the same place at the same time. Neither one would last with the other there in the same time, so you volunteered to go. Your Z-waves matched that of your father's and since you were not born in the past at the time, it seemed that the de-stabilization issue would not be of concern. At least not while you had not yet been born."

Alex dropped into a nearby chair, shocked to his mother's words. It was he who had volunteered to go back in time, but what of the others?

"Who else went?"

"You were the only one we sent honey. After the first try you died along with your father, I gave birth to you, do to the emotion trauma I had witnessed. When your twentieth birthday came around, Zane and Henry came to me with the solution, time had looped on itself and gave us an opportunity to try again. We talked to you about it and sent you back again, with the knowledge you had gained when you arrived in the past with us. You arrived to us in our present, which was the past to you and tried to stop the tragedy from happening, each time something went wrong and you were lost with Jack. Starting the cycle again, up to now."

"What was changed? I remember Uncle Henry telling me about the time he tried to save the life of someone he cared about and it created a paradox of another timeline. If I tried something five times over, something must have been changed."

Zane spoke up, catching Alex's attention.

"Nothing changed kid. Since it was more or less a repeat of the same situation, nothing changed to produce a paradox, and in the case of Henry traversing time, there was a temporal anomaly that was the cause. The Artifact that a friend of your Mom's worked on caused the paradox. We had you take care with making changes in the past, only if it helped your dad stay alive, or if leaving it alone would have caused dramatic changes here in the present. Luckily you kept on and nothing was drastically altered."

Alex gave a sigh of relief, but his mind was still reeling from the information as he walked to the oversized window, overlooking the rotunda. To him this all seemed a bit far fetched, he needed more proof.

"I understand what you're saying here, I was sent back in time, at least five times to save my dad and failed. I didn't do anything too drastic to alter the future, I get all of that, but I'm sorry this all still seems a bit much for me to believe."

Henry looked to Zane, who nodded and opened a laptop on the table, and located a file within. Henry turned Alex so he could see what Zane was doing.

"If you don't believe what we are saying kid, maybe you will believe yourself."

**A/N: Okay, now the cards are being laid out. Alex is getting bombarded with all sorts of info. Luckily this is not like the artifact time change. What is Zane about to show him and what will ultimately be his answer? Heck of a way to have a birthday and the biggest points haven't been revealed. Stay tuned. Thanks again to cendella for all your help. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Deciding One's Fate**

Alex kept his gaze upon the rotunda, as he thought about what his family had just told him. He had gone back in time, in an attempt to save his father from dying by an unknown assailant, and in the five attempts had failed. Granted some of the technical stuff did seem greek to him, but he could grasp the basic mechanics of temporal transportation, and the one thought that popped in his head, was genetic de- stabilization. That much time travel must be affecting him in some sort of way, but how and why had they not said something about it before. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.. his own.

~_Hey Alex. Damn would you turn around and face the computer. Honestly I hate having a conversation with myself when I'm not even looking myself in the eye.~_

Alex about swallowed his Adam's apple when he turned around to see himself on a laptop computer screen, looking at himself and grinning.

~_Better. So listen, if you're seeing this recording, then it means I failed to save dad, and the family is trying to convince you to make the trip. I know this seems six levels of insane.~_

"A bit, yeah, but how are you…"

The video of him nodded as he spoke, as like if he was having a video conference with himself in the past. Alex knew this was a recording, and was trying to ask a question when "Video Alex" cut him off.

~_I recorded this message when I first arrived to save dad, but since you're watching this, it didn't work out. I hope if there has been more than one trip since you seeing this now, I remembered to save any leads and info found to try to find this guy. We need to know who it is and what they want.~_

Zane nodded to Alex, confirming that the info had indeed been saved from the other trips and that it would be explained. He turned back to the laptop and to the video of him.

_~And if you're still not convinced this is real and they somehow did this vid as a computer hack… Remember the "Supposed" camping trip to the lake before you joined the army? Who actually went with you on that stud?~_

Alex almost fell out of the seat. Only he knew that he and Elise went on that camping trip and it had been their first time. He looked up and saw the look on his mom's face and the smirk on Uncle Zane's.

"A story for another time, I swear."

The video of himself began to laugh and turned to look back at the screen after wiping his eyes.

_~Look, in all seriousness, you're the only one that can do this, and if you don't then we never get to know dad and, that would suck. Yes, there is going to be a problem with the de- stabilization and it will wrack the hell out of you, but if you can do the impossible, then dad will be alive and be there at your birthday party and the rest of your life for that matter. Even though I'm sure I know the answer you'll say, take a moment to think. Good luck man.~_

Alex stood up and walked to the door, saying he needed a moment and walked out of the office. Allison went to the window and looked at her son. She couldn't even begin to think what was going through his mind and what he would say. Henry walked over and placed an arm on her shoulder, giving a supportive smile as she looked up at him. She hadn't noticed that Zoe had left the room too and now was standing next to Alex. He turned to face her and she took him in her arms, holding him as it looked like he was breaking down. After a few moments, Allison saw Zoe say something and pull back to look him in the eyes. He calmed himself and nodded to her apparently letter her know that he was good. They walked back to the office and as they stepped inside, Alex looked to his family, everyone he loved minus one, was in this room and he knew what he had to say.

"I'll do it, but I'm going to need some help."

Everyone in the room smiled and gathered at the table, as Zane placed the laptop in front of him.

For the next three hours, everyone in that room was involved in the planning process, pointing out details that may have not been looked at before, verifying data on his health, explaining signs to watch out for, even making a list of injections he might need once he arrived and how to get them. Uncle Zane explained the workings of the nodes and how to access them from the laptop, most GD computers of the time, and advised how to build an access port in the smart house so it would work with S.A.R.A.H's equipment of that time. Aunt Jo ran him through all routes to the Section Five vault, including ducts and crawl spaces.

Uncle Henry gave Alex a code access list that he himself created when he started as director, which could grant Alex access to areas that should not be accessible. Allison and Zoe, provided detail plans of changes made to the town over the last twenty years and popular events of the time and trends. He would have to blend in and from what his eldest sister said, his normal attire would serve him well. Alex tried to memorize everything they told him and made sure everything was audio recorded incase something didn't stick. He also recorded as much video as the laptop could handle and still have room to work with or support external sources. Uncle Zane had him memorize a pattern in the city grid to where the nodes would be located, since they would be transported separately, along with the laptop.

With an hour left before he had to get ready for the party, he asked them simply to tell him more about his father and the adventures they had with him. They gave him more detail into the Astraeus Mission, being trapped into the Matrix and the situations that occurred. Alex had to admit that the thought of his dad and Aunt Jo being together was a bit messed up, but he had to laugh at the comments Uncle Zane made as he was hit by both his mom and Aunt Jo.

After all was done, Alex helped pack the equipment that Uncle Zane would send out in the morning with the Bridge Device. Alex wouldn't have to go until later, so he left as soon as he could, but once in town, was compelled to stop at the Sheriff's office. He walked in to find no one around, not even Andy, so he looked at the pictures of his dad and the android deputy. He looked at what were his father's desk and the pictures on it. Andy left it as it was when his father was still there, the jacket as he left it laid across the back of his chair and his files splayed across the desktop. The only thing that was not still there was the dust as someone came in and regularly to make sure it was tidy.

Alex opened the top drawer and noticed a package inside, addressed to him, which looked to have been there for some time. As he opened, he saw what he knew to be a logic diamond flash drive, and a note. The note only said to play it, so he turned on the computer and plugged it in. The screen lit up with a view of the office and his dad coming to sit in the chair. His hair was cut short, his jaw appeared firm and his eyes held the intensity of a person that would lay their life on the line for those he loved and even those he never met. The creases in his cheeks when he smiled, which seemed to relax Alex as he sat there and saw his father fidget with his uniform and ask if he had the camera facing the right way. He took a deep breath and began talking.

~_Alex, I know that if you're watching this, we failed to stop the culprit and your mother has had to raise you with the help of your family. It pains me to wonder how she has endured the last twenty-one years, alone raising all you great kids, into the fine people I know you will be. I'm sorry for you my son, to know up to this point, you have never heard my voice, thrown a baseball with me, gone camping, or simply spend a night sitting around talking with your old man. One plus is that if you have agreed to come back to try to save me again, we will get the chance to change all that. As I'm recording this, you've been here with your mother and me for a week, and I've learned so much about you. All that you've done in the military, the training you've gone through, will make you a great person to help others. I don't know if you are going to work with Andy and keep Eureka a safe place, or go on to do great things and meet a great girl to love.~_

Alex saw his father look up and hear in the background, his Aunt Jo correct him on the girlfriend and her name. He chuckles when the light bulb lit up in his eyes and he smiled as he looked back at the camera.

~_Oh yeah! Elise. I didn't recall her. I'm sorry son, you just told us about her last night and it didn't click. She seems like a great girl and I hope you two will be happy together. I am surprised you didn't ask her to marry you before you came to us, but if you haven't had your party yet, I have some advice and a request of you. The advice first: Don't waste a moment with her, you'll find out every moment is precious and you'll find yourself more times than not wishing you had seen the smile on her face one more time. I sit here now and wish that I was there to see all the smiles I've missed on your mother's beautiful face. So enjoy every second. And now the request: Ask her. Don't waste the party away, without asking that beautiful woman to marry you. Take it from me, it is a memory you will regret not having if you don't. I asked your mother in front of an entire crowd at Café Diem and place a French fry ring on her finger. I got her a real ring shortly after, but we were already married by then. If you don't ask her at your party, then I will have no choice but to get you home alive, so you can. Who knows maybe we'll both be there this time and I can see you ask her. Here I go, talking about all sorts of things and the one thing I want to say most, I haven't. I love you Alex and I am so proud of who you have become. You honor me by looking after your siblings and caring for your mother. She is my world and I am nothing without her. Take care son.~_

Jack leaned forward and the screen went black, Alex slumped back in the oak chair and felt tears run down his cheeks. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear as someone entered the office, until the creek of a board, pulled his attention toward the visitor… his mother.

"Your father told me that day he left something important at the office and went for it. He never said that he called Jo to record that message. He liked to surprise those he loved in different ways. I remember on in particular, a surprise dinner he planned in the submersible on the day we married. I just don't think he planned for the lab to sink into the deepest part of the lake, or us getting married in the airlock capsule before we were transported to safety."

Allison walked over to the chair and wrapped her son in her arms as he stood up. She could feel him shaking as she knew he was crying, just like she was at that same moment, and stayed for awhile. Afterwards they left the office, but not before Alex took the crystal drive and as he placed it on his key ring, Allison felt a smile creep across her face.

Café Diem was filled to capacity as the Carter Birthday Bash began, most of the town came to wish the youngest Carter a happy birthday and pay homage to a great man. Alex never felt prouder of his father as so many people pulled him aside to tell him how he saved them from one disaster or another. In five years, he became the glue that held everything together, and changed so many lives. Alex found himself laughing as many of the stories, showing how intellectually different his father was with how he did things. One of his favorite stories of the night was hearing how his father had to track a rouge drone that could camouflage itself and how he caught it and rode it on a blanket. Elise stayed at his side the whole night and got so emotional at just how great Alex's father was and told him she knew he would be just as great.

After the cake, the birthday singing and gifts had all been collected, Alex felt the party start to wind down. He felt in his pocket for the ring box, and pondered on what to do before too many of the guests left. He remembered his father's words on the message and decided out of memory for his father, he wasn't about to waste a moment. He stood up and hollered above all the noise to get everyone's attention, much to the surprise of Elise, his mother and many of the guests.

"My father, sometime back left me a message with some sage advice. Life is too short to know what the next day's challenges will bring. It could be a day where, gravity is tossed upside down, or the laws of nature aren't twisted inside out. No one knows how to prepare for what lies ahead, no can predict it, so we should not to waste a second. And you know what, I don't plan to start."

What sent a shock of quiet over the room was when Alex dropped to one knee in front of Elise and looked her dead in the eye. He could tell she was already crying into her hands, before he could even give his speech. He took her hand and looked to her parents, who smiled and nodded, tears already filling their eyes. He turned his attention back to their daughter.

"Elise, I told the whole town of Eureka at the age of five, that one day I would be in this position, giving this speech. They all heard me loud and clear, and now, they are wishing I would just get on with it."

A chorus of laughter fell over them and the spectators, but not for one moment did he look away from her.

"Ever since I first asked you to go out with me, I wanted to see us in this moment.I have never felt this nervous in my life. The army can't prepare you for something like this. I love you Legs, more than I could put into words. There is no right saying to make this more perfect. You are my guide, you're my best friend, and you're my beacon home, whenever I am lost. So in front of all these people, God, and my father above, Elise Samantha Parrish, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Well, another great chapter and a few surprises. I know there are a few moments, that can and probably make a few tear up, but it's expected. If there are any of you asking why I left it as I did, what better to sow intensity that leave a cliff-hanger at the end of the chapter. Don't worry, the answer is coming. Again please leave comments and reviews, I could always use the inspiration…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, I am blown away by how many have commented, faved, and am following this story. It is a big boost to me personally to know each one of you likes this epic tale that I am weaving. To those that have awaited the next chapter, I am sorry for its delay, I will try to keep them coming out as often as possible. Thanks again to cendella for all her help.**

**Chapter 5 – Answers and Truths**

The next few moments passed like hours in Alex's opinion as only he could see the overwhelming emotion that zoomed in Elise's eyes. He knew he'd caught her off guard, but he had to know for sure, even though he knew what his heart had told him every night away from her. The calls, letters and video messages were only a respite to holding her, feeling her skin, her breath, and now his very world held on her answer.

Elise hadn't spoke the whole time Alex has, she couldn't feel herself move, even though she knew her hands were shaking and her lips quivered. The silence was finally broken by a spectator, whose Australian accent was unmistakable,

"Well, go on lassie, tell the bloke just how you feel and give him an answer…"

The room erupted into laughter Old Man Taggert always had a flare for the dramatics usually in unique situations. Elise felt herself relax as she looked back to Alex and when she saw his adorable smile, she had her answer.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special Alex Carter. Yes, the answer always been yes."

Again the room erupted, except this time not in laughter, but in celebration. Alex removed the ring out of the box, slid it on her hand, and stood to share a heartfelt kiss, and embrace.

For the next hour, everyone in the café came over to give their congratulations on the engagement. Vincent broke out the champagne and several toasts were made, some by family, some by close friends and a few from over emotional mothers. Elise sent some time after the festivities, talking with Allison, Zoe, Jenna, Jo and her own mother Alecia, talking about the events of the night and showing off the ring to anyone that came by to give their good wishes.

Alex stood by the fireplace, with Uncle Zane viewing the spectacle before them.

"Your dad would be proud of you kid. I know I am and I can tell those ladies are more than thrilled."

Alex smiled and simply nodded looking out onto the crowd. Everything was perfect at this moment, and he realized what lay before him was another massive hurdle. He turned to his uncle, a sense of determination filled him.

"How do we proceed with sending me back? What's still left to do before I take the plunge?"

Zane had to admit, he missed seeing that look, the same look that Jack displayed each time he was asked to do the impossible and save the town. But at the same time it surprised him, just how quickly Alex was ready to get going and within moments of asking his girlfriend to be his wife.

"Hold on a second kid, we have time, no need to rush. I still have to calibrate the Bridge Device and sync it to your PDA. Plus we're not going to send you tonight; you spend time with that lovely lady and enjoy the moment. I'll get everything set for tomorrow and we'll decide when to get you going. So enjoy tonight."

Zane brought the conversation to a halt as Elise walked over and placed Alex's arm around her waist. He said his goodbyes and left the couple, only to find his wife and steal her away to collect their own child from the Smart House and get home. The Parrish's followed suit and gave another congratulations to their daughter and Alex, as they passed Allison and Vincent. Allison gathered the rest of the Carter clan and bid a goodnight, but not before Alex pulled her aside to talk.

"Mom, I'm a little worried about leaving. I know the reason why I must do this, and who this helps but my family is here… in the present. I don't want Elise to be alone, especially now that she's accepted my proposal. Maybe I should have waited to ask until I got back. Now I'm placing her in a constant state of worry, wondering if or when I will come back."

Allison couldn't help but smile at her son, all grown up. He reminded her so much of his father and tonight was no exception. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elise look at them with a glimpse of concern. She knew that look of fear, concern and uncertainty. She was going to be a member of their family one day soon, and she felt it would not be fair if he didn't tell her the truth.

"Alex. When I first met your father, I was amazed with his fortitude to help those he never met. He didn't know the people of Eureka, he didn't owe us anything, but he helped save the town from a dire threat. As we grew on him, so to did he grow on us, and as you heard here tonight, they are more than grateful to have gotten to know such a pure heart. I may have been constantly worried for his safety, not only because I loved him, but because I knew the town needed him."

Allison turned him to face the portrait of his father, hanging on the Café Diem main wall. Vincent had mounted it a week after his funeral. Below it was a book, which had been signed by the residents of town, saying their last words to their valiant protector.

"His greatest gift in my opinion was you, our son, and I am forever grateful that you have been my rock, through the years. Now I love Elise and I am ecstatic that she's going to be a part of the family, and we'll watch over her baby, but I think you need to be honest about what you're about to do, before you do it. It's better to know that she prays for your return, rather than have her fear if you come back at all."

With those words, Allison and Jenna exited the café. Kevin gave his little brother a hug, and as his wife Anya said her goodbyes to the next Carter – to – be. After they left and once Vincent began getting the cleaning underway, Alex exited the café to find Elise waiting outside, took her hand in his and admired the ring and how it fit. As his eyes traveled to hers, he saw the same look that Allison had seen a moment ago. He switched hands and led her to his new motorcycle/birthday present that waited nearby. He sat on the vehicle and handed her the secondary helmet.

"Where are we going babe?"

"Somewhere quiet. There's more I need to tell you."

Sitting behind the wheel, Allison thought about her heart to heart with Alex. She remembered what it felt like to stand beside Jack, each time he saved the town, and ultimately the world from one crisis after another. Had she been kept in the dark each time he placed himself in harms way, it would have done far more damage to her than being at his side. It would be a crime to put her future daughter–in–law through something like that, and then it dawned on her, Elise's mom Alecia was a member of the Astraeus crew and was placed in the Matrix, so her Z- Waves would have been in the same state as hers and the others, which could be present in Elise.

In less than a minute, she called GD and talked to the head nurse in charge of the night shift, asking to check the brain scans done on Elise when she was hired for GD and if the Z- Waves were in the same state of flux as the Astraeus crew's had been. As Allison pulled up to the Smart House, the nurse gave her the results, causing a smile to spread across her face.

Elise gripped her arms tightly around Alex's waist as they rode along the street, to the grove overlooking Lake Archimedes. She replayed all the events that just transpired in the last hour. Particularly the quick looks of concern she had seen from Mr. & Mrs. Donovan, Mr. & Mrs. Deacon, Mrs. Carter, and Zoe. She had dismissed them as quickly as she had seen them, but wondered if they were a precursor to the talk Alex said he wanted to have in private. When they stopped, Alex led her to the bench where he had first kissed her, and also where he first told how he felt about her. He sat her down and knelt before her and took her hand. This time she knew he was shaking more than her and that started to worry her.

"Elise, there's something I need you to hear, it's going to sound weird and before you start to panic, I want to assure you it has nothing to do with my proposal."

She nodded her understanding, afraid to say anything. She didn't know what was going on, but she had multiple fears passing through her thoughts.

"Tonight at the party, when I made my announcement and asked you to marry me, I said that my father had once left me a message with some good advice."

She nodded again, the memory still emotionally fresh to her.

"He wrote that message twenty-one years ago, just days after a visitor had arrived in town, to help him with a serious problem. They were there to save his life, to stop his murder. Unfortunately they failed to save him and that message is all I have of him, of hearing his words to me."

She was trying to understand what Alex was saying, it wasn't completely making sense, and in her gut she knew there was more coming.

"That someone, the guy who tried to save my dad, was me. I went back in time to save my father from dying, and I failed. And now, after twenty-one years without him, I have another chance to try and save him. I just needed you to know all of this, and to understand that I will be gone for awhile."

For a moment, Elise sat there silently, trying to wrap her head around what Alex had just said. She wanted to see Alex bust out in his sexy smile and laugh hysterically, but he remained stoic as he just looked up at her. She was about to blurt out something, when a single tear raced down the right side of his face. She brushed his face and wiped the tear away, before looking back at her fiancé's face.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Alex forced back another tear and nodded. For the next hour and a half, he told Elise everything that had been told to him, that very same day. He started by explaining just how his father died, shot by some maniac, whose beef with him stemmed from some event in the past and involved his mother in the process. He explained that he had been sent back to try and save him, but with five unsuccessful attempts. He also explained the issues that would affect him, due to making this next trip and how the de- stabilization could harm him drastically if this attempt failed.

Alex could tell this was not the easiest pill for her to swallow, but he had made a promise to her, on this very bench when they started dating to be honest with her. He could now see tears on her face, and tried to give every assurance that he was coming back. He even swore that he would not give up until he not only stopped the monster responsible for his father's death, but find out who was the mastermind in this crime's orchestration.

"I love you Legs, and I give my promise that I will come back to you. After all… you are my home."

Alex got to his feet and waited for what she would say. She had been so quiet as he began and asked thousands of questions, that he took the time to answer, but he still couldn't gage her reaction. After a moment, she stood and looked him in the eyes. The look in her eyes he had never seen before.

"I'm coming with you."

Alex was pushed back by the shock of what he heard her say. He didn't expect to hear her utter those words, not in a million years. He was now feeling the coldest fear envelope him, loosing her. But before he could refute her, she placed both her hands on his face and stared into his eyes.

"Alex, I love you as much as you do for me, and I cannot loose you. Like you said, you are my home now too. You and I are a team, and I agreed to stand by your side through anything, even Hell itself the very moment I said yes to your proposal. I cannot break that vow by sitting back and waiting for word. He is your family and one day soon, he will be mine as well, and I would not be honoring his memory or his future, by letting you go alone. Face the facts babe. You're NOT going alone."

Alex was beside himself, he could not find the right reason to refute her claim. If the roles were reversed, he would swear the same reasons to her. He would go, even if he had to render her unconscious and carry her through time. All he could do was look her in the eyes.

"Legs, you are one stubborn woman."

Elise smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, and shivered. The cold had finally gotten to her and she hadn't worn her coat to the party. When they broke the kiss, Alex simply looked and exhaled a slow breath, before looking back at her.

"So what do we do now?"

Elise simply turned and walked towards the motorcycle, taking the helmets off and tossing Alex's to him. She smiled and sat on the passenger seat.

"You are going to take your fiancé home and get home yourself. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and we're going to need our rest."

Alex straddled the bike and started it, speeding away towards the unseen road ahead.

**A/N: The first leg of this tale draws near an end and its second leg will be soon. But now Alex is to have a passenger on the voyage, how can Elise be able to go, and what results did Allison get from that nurse? I am as excited to write the next chapters as you all are eager to read it. It will not disappoint. As always I encourage comments and thoughts for each chapter or in the general story. Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Into the Rabbit Hole**

Elise pulled up the drive toward the entrance to the Smart House, butterflies still fluttering in her stomach after last night's events. It wasn't that the engagement was getting to her, it was more to the discussion of time travel she had with Alex. She believed what he had said, he had never lied to her before, and this time, she was more worried for him going alone. As she exited her Audi, she didn't see Alex's motorcycle anywhere, which would conclude he was out driving or hitting the bags at the gym inside GD.

SARAH let her in on her way out to restock on groceries, leaving the two of them alone. Allison had a feeling this visit was involving her talk with her son the night before and she wanted to know what the young girl was thinking so she made some tea to help put her at ease. Elise took a slow sip of tea and looked to her soon to be mother-in-law, with mixed emotions.

"Mrs. Carter, last night after the party, Alex and I went for a ride to the park, and we talked about things. I can't help but beam at the thought of being his wife one day and I've wanted this since our junior/senior prom, but it was what he said that brought me here today. He told me that he was going to be making a trip of sorts, but it was not to another part of the country or any neighboring country, but rather a trip in time to save his father. As he talked, he mentioned that he had already made this trip in a matter of speaking and each time it ended badly for him. He seemed to impart that he wanted me to be here, safe and out of the way from any harm, and as much as I love your son, I find that I cannot do that. I feel I must go with him, if this story is in any way true."

Allison took a moment to breathe, and placed a hand on Elise's. She had a feeling she was meant for her son, like she had a feeling she and Jack were a perfect fit. But to set her mind at ease, it would be easier to explain things herself.

"Elise, there is much I feel you need to hear. More on what my son spoke to you of about and a few things that I want you to know. As you know, Zoe and Alex, are Jack's only biological children and he adopted Kevin and Jenna. As far as we see it, we are one big family and nothing is more important. When I told Jack I was pregnant with Alex, he was overjoyed. We had just found out that Eureka was going to remain open and that a private investor had decided to take a chance on our little town. The news of a child seemed the icing on the cake, you should have seen him. Jack walked on air for the next several months. He even gave a toast after the first ultrasound at Café Diem, to celebrate. Being a good father was the most important thing to him, besides being a good husband, and I know he wouldn't change a thing."

Allison had to stop a tear falling down her face at the remembrance of her beloved husband. Even years later, the mere mention of his name, made her cry tears of joy.

"When Alex arrived back in time, we were not sure at first what to think, our son wasn't even born yet as we had opted to wait and find out the sex at birth. But as he explained things that would happen down the road, we simply knew this was our son and he had come back to help us save Jack. The memories of having him with us back then, I have never told Alex about, because I wanted him to experience them first hand. The bonding of father and son meant so much to the both of them. I couldn't spoil that."

Elise took another sip of tea and looked to Allison.

"So what happened to Sheriff Carter?"

For the next hour, Allison explained in great detail the events of that so long ago and the day they'd spoken to Alex in order to get his help. She mentioned the joy she saw in her husband's eyes as he got to know his son. She shared the circumstances after his birth and the stories he told of his friends and how they helped raise a fine young man. She told of weeks they spent looking into details to find the killer, who he was, his motive, and why he would want to kill Jack, which was not much. The info they had suggested that the killer would be around Alex's age and came from the future. The theories that Alex had left on the laptop had pointed to a mastermind behind the ordeal and they were playing on some emotional trigger in the killer to spurn him on.

As the explanation went on, Elise seemed to be making a mental list of all the details and seem to be more convinced in what she needed to ask Allison.

"I want to go with Alex, to help him stop the killer from hurting this family. Even though I'm not yet a part of this family, I feel as I am a member and I want nothing more than to help."

She looked down at her hands for a moment, before looking back up to Allison's face.

"But I feel that Alex is unsettled that I want to be at his side in this endeavor. We are a team which makes it harder to just sit by and wait for him to return. Am I crazy for wanting to go with him?"

Allison smiled and took Elise in a heartfelt embrace. She reminded her of how she felt every time Jack put himself in harm's way to save the town.

"I think it's a 'Carter trait'. They seem to feel they have to take the brunt of the danger on their own. I never would let Jack forget that I was with him in everything we went through. I loved him too much to lose him, and I can tell you have the same feelings towards Alex, which is why I checked your last scans for the same Z- Wave frequency and since your mother was in that matrix, like Jack and I were, you're the same as Alex and the trip would not affect you. You could travel without fear of creating a paradox or any other temporal anomaly. I know in my heart you need to go with him, I have this feeling that you may be the one thing that he didn't have before. The one thing that will make him successful."

Allison could literally see the weight lift from Elise, with her words. She knew more about this girl before she even met her all those years ago, when she and Alex started dating. Allison knew that she would be good for Alex and maybe her going with him could help him focus more on the task, than worrying about her.

"Now we just need to convince my son. Luckily for us, I know that his Uncle Zane won't send him before he can say goodbye to me. And I had Zane adjust a PDA for you in the event you asked to go. So let's have a chat with Alex, I know exactly where he is."

The gym of GD was relatively quiet, except for the far back corner, where the punching bags resided, as one could hear it, was receiving a strenuous beating.

Alex was pounding away as his thoughts drifted back to the night before. He didn't regret asking Elise to marry him, and he knew it was the right thing to tell her of what he needed to do, in going back in time to help his dad. He just wasn't expecting her to want to go along. He just couldn't shake the feeling, that letting her go was a mistake. A thousand scenarios passed through his head as he continued to assault the punching bag. His thoughts were so over the place, he failed to hear his name being called from behind him. The voices called out again, and after a moment, he stopped and turned to face them.

Alex spun to see Aunt Grace and Uncle Henry standing behind him, both with concerned looks on their faces.

As he went to ask if everything was ok. Grace smiled and spoke.

"So, your Uncle Zane has the Bridge Device ready to go and has already sent the laptop and nodes ahead of you. At this point I guess we're ready for you, and after speaking with you mother earlier, I hear Elise is joining you."

Alex took a deep breath, and looked down at the floor, his emotions pulling in every direction except in front of him. Grace tried to get his attention by asking if he was ok, and after a few moments of silence, he answered.

"Yes. No. Hell no! I'm scared as hell at having her come with me. I love her more than life itself and knowing what has happened during the other attempts, I'm scared to think that it could happen to her instead of me."

Alex turned back to face the punching bag and slowly his right leg slide back and he spun in the air. With all the force he can muster, he kicked the bag and the chains holding the nylon top ripped and sent the bag flying against the back wall with a thud as Allison and Elise entered the gym just as he fell to his knees.

"I can't lose her to this monster; I can't have the best part of me ripped away… There would be nothing left to send back…"

Henry and Grace both jumped as Elise ran between them to her fiancée. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She almost took a step back when she saw the overwhelming emotion on his face as the tears flowed from his face. Without a word, she read his thoughts. He'd put everything into winning her and going back to save his dad, but having her with him, made him afraid that she could be used against him and he would loose her. Loosing her was like signing his own death warrant. Elise wrapped him in a tight embrace and whispered softly to him, her own fear of losing him to the same monster displayed.

Neither would be able to live without the other.

"The only way we can take this animal down, is for us to be there for each other. If I stay you would worry about me, and not being at your side, able to talk with me would keep you unfocused. Together, we can find out the truth about this nut job and save your father. If we ever have children, I would like them to know their grandfather first hand, not through stories and photos."

The doors to the gym opened again as his Aunt Jo stood solidly in the doorway.

"Zane's ready."

Alex got up and heads into the locker room to change. Elise waited behind with the others, a head nod from Alex, signaling to her that they should meet at the elevator. Moments later, Alex stepped out of the locker room in faded blue jeans, red sneakers and a white tee, a red jacket carelessly thrown over his shoulder. Elise wrapped her arms around his waist; her head leant on his shoulder as they exited the gym in silence. As they entered the elevator, Alex and Elise looked up to see Elise's parents entering the rotunda from the garage elevator, Elise waving to them and as the doors closed, she held tightly to Alex, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

In the vault of Section Five, Zane put the finishing touches on the Bridge Device and the two PDAs that would be transporting Alex and Elise back in time. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn't hear the doors open and six people walk up behind him. As he turned, he jumped at the sight of them all, almost dropping the datapad in his hand.

Alex stepped forward from the group and looked at the device.

"Is this thing ready for us Uncle Henry?"

Zane smiled and placed an arm around his God son, leading him over to a computer console, Henry following closely behind.

"Oh this isn't my first rodeo here kid. Now come over here and let me explain what you'll need to know. It's a lot, so pay attention."

Henry paused and turned toward Elise.

"You're coming on this trip too, right? God knows Alex will need all the help he can get."

Alex peered at Elise, his heart still full of doubts, but he knew that she was right and reluctantly jerks his head to come along. Relieved he didn't change his mind, Elise nods and runs over as the other ladies slowly walk behind. Grace stops Allison and places a hand on her shoulder, as Jo follows suit.

"Are you okay with this Allison?"

Allison stared at Alex and Elise, listening to every detail that Zane and Henry give them. If Grace had asked her that question the day before, she wouldn't have been able to give an answer. But knowing that they would be there for each other, she began to smile.

"I am now. I pray to God, they can bring Jack back to me, to us."

Another twenty minutes go by until Zane finishes up his lecture and hands over the PDAs; one for Alex and the other for Elise.

"Now it'll take five minutes to power the device, so I suggest you best say any goodbyes now."

Allison hugged Alex tightly, almost driving the air out of him.

"Be safe baby. I love you."

"I will Mom that I promise."

Not to be left out, she embraces Elise as Alex heads over to say his goodbyes to Grace and Jo.

"You watch my son. I expect you both to come back. Remember, we have a wedding to plan."

"I will, and thank you for the talk this morning."

The two travelers took their spot next to the Bridge Device as their PDAs lit up and the machine reached it's full energy output requirement.

Alex looked at Elise and gave a grin.

"Last chance to back out."

Elise took his hand and smiled.

"Not on your …."

And with a flash, they were gone. They were on the way to change the fate someone had forced them to accept for twenty-one years. Now it was time to correct a grievous wrong doing.

The question was, would Fate be on their side.

_Eureka, Oregon. January 15th 2013_

"…life."

Elise finished her sentence, unaware that if she had decided to changer her mind and remain, it was far too late now. The two of them were standing in a forest, surrounded solely by trees. Alex looked around at the surroundings and started walking towards what he thought looked to be a near by valley. When he stopped, with Elise on his heels, they looked out onto Lake Archimedes, more specifically the overlook to Lake Archimedes. Elise turned to face Alex, who didn't show any expression, only turned back and headed the opposite direction with her following closely behind.

"So, do we know if we made it?" she inquired.

Alex kept moving to the direction he thought the road would be in.

"Babe, is this 2013, or did we just jump outside of GD?" Elise inquired again.

"I think we're in the past. Mom said when they went back to 1947, it was instantaneous. We need to get to either the Smart House or the sheriff's office and talk with my folks. Where is the blasted road?"

Elise looked a bit towards the left and spotted pavement some distance away. In a moment of excitement, she bolted in it's direction.

"This way!"

Alex turns to see Elise running in the opposite direction, and gave chase.

Elise reached the road and turned around, jumping in victory.

"Come on slow poke…"

Alex stopped and smiled, shaking his head at the moments when she turned it into a race. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an SUV moving in the direction closest to her… and it wascoming fast.

"Elise, get over here…"

Elise didn't hear him call her name, but continued her little celebration. The SUV will be on her in seconds, and Alex saw it would strike her head on. Without another thought, Alex charged forward, to where Elise was standing, just as he heard the sound of breaks slamming to stop. Alex grabbed her by the arms and tosses her back into the trees, sending her down a small hill, just as the SUV strikes his right side in its attempt to turn so that it would avoid hitting him.

Alex spun in mid air and off to the side, landing on the ground, hard on the right side. The vehicle spun as the breaks pull it to a complete halt.

Somewhere deep in a fog, Alex could hear as the driver looked toward him as he lay on the ground.

"Oh my God!"

The door swung open, and a set of heels stepped out, shutting the door quickly as they hurried to Alex's side. The woman was pregnant and as quickly as she could get on her knees and checks for a pulse. The pulse was strong, so she tries to see if he responds.

"Can you hear me? My name is Allison, if you can hear me, say anything, but please don't move."

She got no response and checks his eyes, getting the desired response as she waved a penlight over his eyes, she could tell he had a concussion. As she checked him over, she surmised that there were at least three broken ribs and a dislocated right arm. The boy hadn't moved since the accident, and hadn't given any sort of response that she was able to find. The one thought running through her mind is:

'_Where did he come from and where is the woman he pulled out of the way?'_

**A/N: Well, heck of a cliffhanger for the first leg of this story huh? Do not worry, I will not be taking a break in writing as most shows take a break for new episodes to film. We will find out what fate awaits Alex soon. And what about Elise? What new turns can be ahead of this couple as they begin their journey? **

**Thanks again go to Cendella for her help proof reading and to all of you that comment. I encourage more comments and ideas if you have them. Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to cendella for all her help on this and my other story. It thanks to her that I get these out to you, grammatically correct… You're the best girl…**

**Chapter 7 – Accident – Revelation – Truth **

The sound of screeching tires stirred Elise back into the beginnings of consciousness. It didn't feel like moments had transpired since she was pulled out of the way of a coming vehicle. If it was any other time, it would have felt like a weird dream which she could shake off, but as she tried, a fierce pain flared at her right temple. She brought her hand to her head and felt a liquid and gasped as she saw fresh blood in her palm and like a snapshot being taken, she remembered the last few moments.

She had found the road and rushed to it, turning a simple task into almost a game, one she should have thought out better. She celebrated a one sided race with her boyfriend or fiancée, and didn't take into account factors outside of her view. Elise could recall seeing Alex's mouth move as he said something, and him charging at her, but like the effect of one's ears popping, she couldn't hear a thing. The next seconds, happened so fast, Elise was shocked by the breakneck speed at which it occurred. Alex taking her by the arms, pushing her into the forest and her hitting a nearby tree, head first before falling to the ground.

Elise looked over to her side hoping that Alex had fallen next to her and was still out, only to find no one nearby. A horrifying thought exploded in her mind as she leapt to her feet and looked between the few trees that separated her from the road. Alex was on the ground, a few feet from the vehicle that must have hit him, and a woman was kneeling next to him.

'_Oh my God… Alex!'_

Allison let go of the young man's eyelids and looked him over, the impact had left a large bruise on the right side of his midsection and right arm, suggesting possible injuries along with scraped skin, but no serious blood loss. She reached for her phone, when an elevated voice boomed from behind her and as she turned to look, saw the young lady rushing over.

"Alex… Oh God, baby talk to me… come on, you have to…"

Elise's words froze as she looked in fright at the woman across from her. It was the first testament to the fact that the time jump was successful, but in a more literal and un-nerving sense, it was eerie. Kneeling across from her, was Alex's mother, but a good deal younger and just as concerned about the accident.

Allison gaped to the young woman with almost the same look of confusion, turned away and dialed the phone. She looked back at her as the receiver on the other end answered.

"Jack, its Allie. Listen, I need you to head back toward the Smart House, about half a mile from it. I was coming into town and I had an accident. I'm fine, but there are two injured young people and one is non responsive. Please hurry, I need to get him to the infirmary."

Allison puts away the phone and maneuvered around Alex to check on the injury that was noticeable on Elise.

Elise stopped her body from moving away, a natural reaction, remembering the head gash and that Alex's mother is a doctor.

Allison pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and put it on Elise's head, her hand on top of it. She pulled out the penlight again and ran it past her eyes, getting a response.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Elise staggered for a brief moment.

"Elise…"

Allison smiled. Her response was a good sign.

"Elise, I'm Allison Carter. You have a slight concussion, and you're lucky that the gash is so small. If he didn't pull you out of the way, it could have been bad for the both of you. You said his name is Alex, right?"

Elise nodded, unsure of what to say and of what to give away.

"Well, Alex will live. He possibly has some broken ribs and dislocated arm, but I won't know for sure till we can get him to our infirmary. What were you two doing?"

Elise swallowed hard. She could tell Allison was disturbed by the situation, but the tone of her voice gave the impression of a concerned mother.

"We were looking for the road, I turned it into a race as a game, but I didn't think…"

Allison tried to calm her voice a little; she could only imagine just how this young woman was feeling and what she was thinking.

"It's okay, we'll sort it out later. Right now, we need to keep him comfortable until help arrives and we can move him. Now there is a pillow in the driver's seat. Go get it and we'll place it under his head."

Elise rose to her feet and rushed to the car for the pillow, returning moments later with it and placed it under Alex's neck, which Allison had raised slightly.

"Now, do you have any family nearby we can contact? To let them know of the accident."

Elise opened her mouth in response, but was unsure of what to say. This whole situation was uncharted territory for her, and she hadn't been told what to say.

But before Elise could respond to the question, a grey police vehicle rolled up behind her and from the sound of it, two figures stepped out. Allison got to her feet and helped Elise to hers and the two women moved aside so the men, could help with Alex. Elise gasped when she finally saw exactly who they were; Henry Deacon and Jack Carter… Alex's father.

"So, who's the kid?"

Allison stepped over to Jack, as Henry moved back to the jeep and pulled a gurney from the back.

"His name is Alex, don't have a last name yet. Woman behind me is Elise, and from the looks of it, is in shock, so at this point we need to get them to GD so I can run tests."

Jack and Henry rolled the young man onto the gurney, lift and proceeded to place him in the back of the jeep. Allison helped the young woman into her vehicle and as she rounded the SUV, paused as she sees a wallet on the ground. It appeared to be old and worn, something one would pass down from father to son over generations. She couldn't put her finger on just why it looked so familiar, but stuck it in her pocket and climbed in.

Within half an hour, they arrived at GD and rushed Alex and Elise to the infirmary. Allison ran scans on the young man so she could determine the impact of her vehicle has caused. It appeared to be three broken ribs on his right side, a fracture to the right arm as well as it being dislocated. With an injection of nano-mites to correct the tissue damage and mend the bones, she turned to the young woman and her injuries. She cleaned the gash and noticed that Elise's attention had not left the young man since their arrival.

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

Elise jumped ever so slightly and looked to Allison.

"Fiancée. He purposed just a few days ago. Is he going to be okay?"

Allison smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He will be sore for a few days and will have to have a sling at the very least, but until he wakes up, we just have to keep him comfortable. You also need to rest. Your concussion isn't severe, but I suggest you lay down for awhile. I had a bed made for you, next to him."

Allison noticed a small smirk on the young lady's face as she helped her off the table and over to the bed.

As Elise lay down, she took her hand in hers, "Thanks Dr. Carter."

"Just call me Allison. You'll see, everything will be okay."

Allison made her way to her desk at the center of the lab just as Elise closed her eyes. In her heart, Allison felt remorse for the incident, maybe she had been going too fast, or maybe she should have gotten a ride to work from Jack. She was after all, about six months into her pregnancy and should be taking it easy, but in a town like Eureka that will never be the case.

Allison completed the report on the accident and placed it aside remembering the wallet the young man had dropped. She pulled it out of her pocket and inspected the outside. Old English leather, the kind that can stand up to the tests of time and those of young men. She looked at the front and noticed the worn letter C on it and smiled. It reminded her of Jack's wallet, which he got from his father, at his graduation to U.S. Marshal. Jack often spoke that one day he would pass it on to his son, if he ever had one. She proceeded to open the wallet and looked for the I.D., which felt a little different than most she had seen in the past. It was slightly thicker than normal plastic and the image of the young man covered the front.

As Allison ran her finger across the image, a holographic image expanded above the license, listing all the young man's vital info. A look of shock came over her, as Allison read the info:

Alex Jackson Carter

DOB: 03-15-2013

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Sandy Brown

Weight: 215 lbs

Address: 3 Coriolis Drive

Known Relatives:

Allison Carter - Mother

Jack Carter – Father (Deceased)

Zoe Carter Bougard – Sister

Jenna Carter – Sister

Kevin Blake Carter – Brother

Jack Carter looked out the glass window of the director's office into the rotunda, relieved that the only major event of the day was a small accident. He was concerned for the young couple they brought in, but more so about the trauma that may have been inflicted on his wife and unborn child. He caught himself smile at the fact in about three months, they would be bringing a new life into the world and into their home. He heard the office door open and Henry walk up next to him.

"So I got the results of the scans. The young man has a few broken ribs, and a fracture on his already dislocated right arm. The young lady had a mild concussion and a gash on her right temple, but Allison thinks they will both be fine."

"Good to hear. My only question is who they are; I didn't find any info in the GD mainframe to suggest who they are. I can't say they were backpacking across the state, because Andy didn't find any camping gear in the area we found them."

Henry clasped his best friend on the shoulder and went to his desk. As he sat down he looked at his computer and saw a date of the "Carter Baby Shower" coming up in the next few weeks.

"So I'm assuming Allison is excited to be having the baby shower, SARAH put a lot of effort in setting it up and getting the invites out."

Jack simply nodded as he walked over and sat in the chair across from Henry. Henry looked at him and spoke again.

"I'm a little surprised you decided to not find out what the baby would be. With all the advancements we have here, you could know what sex it will be and see what it would look like all grown up."

Jack shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"Allie and I thought it would be a great surprise to find out when the child is born. With Jenna, Allie had already found out and we weren't together at the time, but now that we are married, it's something we can both look forward to finding out together."

Allison burst in the main entrance to the director's office as both Jack and Henry turned to face her. In her hand, she was holding the I.D. that came from the wallet,speaking as she drew closer to the both of them.

"I'm having a boy…!"

Jack grits his teeth and looked over to his wife, a little disappointed.

"Allie, I thought we were forgoing the ultrasound. We wanted to be surprised about the baby."

Allison looked to Jack and handed him the I.D.

"I didn't have an ultrasound. I found this in the young man's wallet."

Jack looked at the I.D. and thumbed over the same image that brought up the holographic info that Allison had seen. Allison pointed to the date of birth and address and looked to see the bewildered look on her husband's face.

"It has our address at the Smart House, and that date of birth is only two months away. I'm not due till late April, but this says early March. Just by going off this, I struck our future son with the SUV."

Jack hands the I.D. over to Henry and looks back to Allison who seems quite distraught by the revelation that has presented itself.

"I don't know what to make of this myself, but until we get answers to this, I can't rule out a prank or deception by someone on us."

Henry spoke up at his friend's remark after turning the I.D. over and looking at the back info.

"Actually Jack, I don't think this is a prank or deception of any kind. I have to say that I believe this is legit."

Jack and Allison both look to Henry with concern and confusion crossing their faces.

"What do you mean Henry?"

A nurse walked over to Alex and checked the readings on the equipment that were attached to him. She then moved over to Elise and draped a blanked over her shaking form before heading back to the desk. Unbeknownst to her, in the bed in which Alex lay movement can be noticed by the left hand flexing ever so slightly.

**A/N: Now the bomb has been dropped on Jack and Allison… But why would their son travel back in time? What is he there to do and why is his fiancée there with him. Rest assured the answers are coming in the next chapter. But how will Alex explain everything to his parents, and convince them to help? They may have helped in the other incarnations of this attempt, but already there is a big alteration to the past attempts… Elise. Plus what has been effected by her coming along. Wait and see… But I encourage any thoughts or comments on this chapter. For those that are not members or to the members that want to leave a personal email: master_jedi231 . I encourage them and will respond as I get them. Plus I encourage everyone to take a look at my other ongoing story: Chuck vs Daniel Shaw: The Final Confrontation…**


	8. A note on my stories

**A note for Eureka- In a Matter of Time…**

**I want to apologize to all the fans to my story for taking so long to get back into the swing of things… Late November, I was put in the hospital for Congestive Heart Failure, and spent a week at least in there, where my notebook was my only source to work. After getting out I was able to start typing, after a bit of recovering…**

**Now I'm back at the comp and writing has begun again. Chapter 8 is almost complete and it will be sent to cendella for proof- reading. And I have notes made for chapters 9 and 10. I thank everyone for their patience and hope you are ready for new chapters of this story and if any of you have read my other story: Chuck vs Daniel Shaw: The Final Confrontation. I will keep up on these two with great determination from this point on… Thanks for all you have said so far and I welcome all comments.**

**I also wanted to ask all the fans of my story a simple question, I would welcome all comments that you can give, since they might help with a project down the road. **

**If you found yourself in another place, that reminds you of one of your favorite story, movie or game, and was told by a total stranger that they need your help to save their world and yours, Would you accept the challenge…?**

**Thanks for reading so far… the rest is yet to come.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience in waiting on this chapter. This one was halted by issues that now have since been dealt with. I also thank Cendella for all her help with editing and my girlfriend Tiffany for pushing me to continue writing this epic story. Now on Eureka:**

**Chapter 8 – Getting on the Same Page**

It had been going three hours since Alex and Elise arrived at the GD infirmary, and since Allison had done her last check on Alex, leaving with his wallet to speak with Henry and Jack after no response had been displayed from him. The nurse stood by the bed, looking at the monitor's latest readings, noting changes when Alex's eyes shot open and he popped up into a seated position. He didn't exhibit any pain from his injuries, but simply looked over the room in an obvious panic.

"Elise! Where are you? Legs!"

The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap his neck around to look at her. She pointed next to him; his eyes followed to see Elise asleep in the bed next to him.

"She didn't want to leave your side, so we had her sleep next to you. She's fine sweetie…"

After seeing Elise asleep, Alex began to relax, obvious that his reaction was the adrenaline kicking in. The nurse could see that sleep was overtaking him once again, and helped him lay back in bed. As she turned away, she felt his left hand take her by the arm firmly. She turned back to him, confused that he was able to endure such pain and not flinch.

"Take care of her, she's my amaranthine… I'd be…"

Alex's eyes rolled back to the back of his head as he rested against the pillow. The nurse smiled, placed his left arm to the side and checked the sling, along with the bandages. After she was assured he hadn't disturbed his dressings, she returned to her station to finish her duties.

Henry placed the ID on the X-ray document scanner, as Jack and Allison viewed the monitor with Zane. Section 5 labs had all the best electronic equipment and Zane loved that he got the chance to bend the rules; as long as it didn't get him into any more trouble. His new fiancée would shoot him, and then kick his rear to the next county if he did. Henry walked over to the scanner as it ran over the ID, the readings flashing on the screen. A fully holographic rendering of the ID could be seen and as Henry touched the monitor, it exploded into all of its components.

Zane placed his hands on the screen, focusing at two specific components. Rather taken by them; the construction caused him to react in noticeable shock.

"This is amazing… This is a miniaturized holo projector who's, structure and memory is much like a logic diamond. I've been working on these designs on paper for days now. How are they in use for this practical application? Who's idea was this?"

Zane stormed over to the scanner and picked it up, before any of them could offer a rebuttal. His thumb rubbed across the sensor and displayed the ID's full information. He froze in place as he read the details. He looked at the three of them in disbelief.

"This is a joke… right?"

Jack burst out in a grin.

"That's what I said."

Allison looked to her husband and popped him in the arm. This was a monumental revelation, dropped in their laps and it screamed for more answers.

"Let's say for the time being that the info on the ID is true and that young man is indeed our son. The question now needs to be; why is he and the woman here, and more importantly; how did they get here?"

Henry tapped the information displayed on the monitor and found energy readings. Two were listed; one for the power supply and another that for the lack of better words, was a blast of the past.

"Well as one energy signature would account for the power supply that is used for the ID, this other one, I have seen before. We've all seen before…"

He turned to face the group and sighed as he didn't like having to give the news of what had caused so much grief in the past.

"This is the signature of something that passed through the Bridge Device, just with these results alone; I can say they are definitely from the future…"

Allison and Jack froze as they absorbed the news. Jack had always distasted the notion of time travel, after all the mishaps that had be a result of the blasted thing. Allison placed a hand on her stomach, her unborn child that in three months would be another link to the men she loved above all else. She looked at Jack, and silently said with her eyes: _Why would our son, need to come to us?_

The same question ran through his mind as his gaze fell on Zane and Henry who were just, just as confused.

"Let's ask the source."

Elise rolled to her side to adjust herself, hospital beds are never comfortable and she had laid in one of these several times; when she was born, and when she worked as a genetic bio-analyst. Bordering on the edge of sleep and being awake, it was the moans that were faint outside the veil of sleep that made the decision. She opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her. Alex was awake. He was trying to sit up, but the grimace on his face suggested that the pain was fresh as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Alex…"

Elise threw off her blanket, eased off her bed and rushed to her fiancée's side. She tried to help him lay back but he fought to get up. One arm in a sling and his ribs thoroughly wrapped did not help his odds of winning this struggle. She gritted her teeth as she forced him to lie down; it wasn't easy.

"Alex Carter, you are a stubborn ass. You've never been able to sit still, especially when there is something important to be done."

Alex took a deep breath; the one he takes when she buts heads with him and is right. The one when she always ends up being right. Here he was injured, disoriented, with no knowledge of what happened after throwing Elise out of the way. He couldn't recall the rest and it felt like a mind wipe that was pissing him off not knowing what happened.

"Legs, I am injured and in my mother's infirmary, the last thing I can remember is pushing you away from an oncoming car. The longer I lay in here, the shorter the time we have to save the ones we love. Now I need answers…"

A voice out of nowhere caught their attention.

"That's funny; we were about to say the very same thing."

There was no way to prepare for something like this. One would only wish you never had to deal with, but with living in Eureka, the odds were high. How do you deal with it, what do you say, hell, how do you react to seeing your father for the first time. These were the thoughts that had been running through Alex's mind since he took the reprogrammed PDA from his Uncle Zane. To see his mother; a great deal younger, his uncles Henry and Zane; both missing a lot of the grey he was used to seeing. But the one that he had always feared speaking face to face with, looked him square in the eye… his father.

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet his father, he had made that wish every birthday since he was five, and every year was disappointed. At times he was angry with him for leaving him, his mother, his sisters and bother without him in their lives. After he learned that his father was murdered before his birth, that anger was turned toward himself for hating his father, for all the reasons he had thought the man left them.

Alex sat up, much to Elise's displeasure. He whispered something too quiet for anyone to hear and she helped him off the bed so he could lean against it. Allison inched forward slightly, but waited until someone spoke up, worried which one will be the first. Alex used Elise to balance him as it was clear that the pain was almost too much to bear.

"You'll forgive me for not being immediately forthcoming; this is a little weird for me."

Jack smirked.

"Its Eureka, weird is common place in this town."

Alex had to laugh at that, he had heard everyone he knew tell him all his life that the phrase he had just said was a notable "catch-phrase" and his least favorable words as well.

"Yeah. I guess that is true. I know if you're here, then there was something that gave you the clue."

Allison walked over and handed Alex back his wallet; the ID lay on top as she handed it over. She smiled and reached for her pad and scanner.

"I had to look for info to inform you next of kin. I'm sorry for prying too deep."

Alex smirked and shook his head. He could never be upset at her.

"There's no reason to be upset; I would do the same. But I can understand your confusion, and believe me; I don't have to imagine how you feel in finding out this way."

Alex looked over at his dad.

"And I'm sure the revelation of the situation appears to be a prank. I can explain everything, but I must stress again this will be weird."

Allison ran the scanner over Alex, as Elise steadied him. Once she was done going over the readings, she smirked.

"The nanites have patched up the tissue damage and the ribs are almost mended, but that arm will need a sling for at least another day. So you'll have to deal with it for a little while longer."

Alex chuckled at her comment.

"I've broken my arm at least a dozen times in my life; you've fitted me with more than a sling. I'll be fine."

"Of course."

Allison deadpanned; it felt eerie to hear that her son had been through worse things than getting hit by a car. But she was still somewhat shaken by seeing her son before her, as a man. Without knowing, her hand stopped on her stomach and Alex too saw this. Jack cleared his throat and all eyes fell to him.

"Well, why don't we head over to the house and have a chat. I'm sure there is much to discuss and it would be easier in a less crowded place."

Alex nodded.

"Agreed, but we need to collect a few things first, and I think it best to include a few more people to this meeting."

For the next hour, much took place at GD; Alex and Elise were released to Allison's custody, Zane drove across town to four separate locations to pick up small data nodes, Henry located Jo, Grace and Andy and to them to meet up at the Smart House. Jack went to the Sheriff's office to pick up a laptop that was hidden under the bed in the cell.

'Leave it to Zane, even from the future to leave stuff in my cell.'

Kevin greeted everyone as they arrived at the house. Jenna was busy playing in a corner as Alex and Elise entered and it took only a moment for Alex to walk over and kneel down to her level. She was so engrossed in her toys, she didn't notice him as everyone else entered and massed in the living area. Alex looked at his older/younger sister and spoke quietly as he rose to join them.

"Don't be in a rush to grow up Jen. You're gonna have a little brother that is going to need a best friend."

Alex didn't see her turn in his direction as he walked away and mouth out the word: okay. Nine out of the ten people that were expected had arrived. Jo was finishing up paperwork, and would be on the way soon enough. Alex set up the laptop and node adapter on the table that usually displayed his father's "Prized World Series" bat and plugged it into the Smart House system. S.A.R.A.H would be able to display all details on the laptop to the house TV as Alex spoke. When they were ready, Alex stood at the display wall, with Elise sitting next to his mother, all eyes on him. It felt like he was in front of a firing squad, but luckily he had no reference to look back on. His last four years in the army and every department in criminal specs had not prepared him for this. He took a deep breath and began.

"I know with most of you, the revelation I'm about to divulge is nothing new, but still a bit surprising. To the others, I need you to know just who I am."

He turned to face his mother, her hand on her belly and his unborn form. It still seemed a bit weird, but it was understandable… he did indeed traveled back in time.

"I am Alex, who will be born on March 15th of this year. I am the son of Allison and Jack Carter."

It was no surprise to him to see the looks on both Kevin and Andy's faces. Noticeably both a shocked, he thought if S.A.R.A.H had a face, she would probably have the same expression.

He gestured for Elise to stand next to him.

"This is Elise, she is my fiancée and we have traversed time to come back to 2013, to stop a great tragedy from affecting everyone in this room."

Alex felt a little uncomfortable saying who it was, but before he could continue, Henry raised a hand.

"Traveled here? From when and how did you manage these feats?"

Alex knew that his uncle would want to dive right into the mechanics of how they arrived. If he was any scientist, he would have discovered the energy trace on the ID and drawn the obvious conclusion.

"As I'm sure you've already looked at the unique energy signature that is all over us courtesy the Einstein Bridge Device. We traveled back form March 15, 2034 to stop a murder of someone who is extremely vital to this city."

There was a brief pause in the room, as many of the occupants viewed each other; each wondering who could be the one lost. Most of them were pivotal to the town and its daily workings, but this didn't explain just why they chose this moment. Alex could guess the next question, just by observing the faces of Henry, Zane, his mother and Grace.

"This event will occur on March 15th, causing my mother to go into early labor, thus the reason for my pre-mature birth. We came back two months before to track down the identity of the murderer, find out who they are working for and why this is going to happen. I assure you that we have been researching this for some time and have come to this conclusion. But I can't take the credit for getting the info; I have to give it to you guys."

Alex pointed to Henry and Zane, two of the smartest people in town, and by the look on his face.

Jack's cop training kicked in as he listed to the information provided.

'All right. So far, I confess this could be true, but he said that someone in the room is killed and they are crucial to the town, so that rules out Kevin, Jenna, and Zoe, which is a relief. But the rest of us all have a hand in keeping things running, plus the kid hasn't said just who is killed, so this still seems shady. This Alex, seems a bit hesitant on naming the individual, so let's just ask…'

Jack sat up next to Allison, his arms now resting on his knees.

"So just who is the victim? You have been explaining how you got here and why you are here, but you haven't given us the vital piece of the puzzle that sells this as actual truth. So just who is it that dies at the hands of this mystery murderer?"

Alex drops his head, a little shocked at his father's blatant accusation that all he said was a joke. The emotion hit him as he felt the eyes of Elise and is mother upon him. He turned to face Jack; Allison gasping at the look in the eyes of her future son. They are buried straight on Jack, no adjustment, no second thought. As she looked back at Jack, she saw that he was taken back as their son stared at his father with an expression of sorrow and anger.

"It's you Dad! Is that the proof you were waiting for? I came back in time, before my birth to save you from dying. Does that simplify it enough..?"

Alex turned away from Jack and walked toward the door, but not before Allison can make out a tear rolling down his cheek. Asking S.A.R.A.H to let him out, he exits the house, leaving everyone else confused and horrified.

**A/N: Now that is a heck of a way to end a chapter… Pinpoint the victim and show the emotion the hero is displaying. I was quite pleased with this chapter and Chapter 9 is already out for editing. How will they react to this revelation? Will Jack come around? And what all is on that laptop? Questions upon more questions, that must wait for the next chapters… Until then…**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience in waiting on this chapter like you have for so many others. I want to thank Cendella for all her help with editing, my girlfriend Tiffany for her constant support. Now on Eureka..**

**Chapter 9 – Everything makes sense in its own time…**

No one had said a word since Alex left the Smart House, no one knew exactly just what to say to all he had explained thus far. Alex and Elise had traveled back in time to save his father from a gruesome fate, which left them all perplexed. To Henry, he was examining the implications of what the future would look like without his best friend to help keep it going. Zane was trying to calculate the numerous quantum alterations that could be altered with the two of them coming back in time. Grace, Andy, Kevin, and Allison were just taking it all in and realizing that their world could be destroyed with the pull of a trigger. Jack on the other hand was wrapping his head around the concept; it was actually becoming a bit more tangible.

Allison looked to Henry.

"What do we do now? If Alex came back two months before, where can we start looking?"

Henry scratched his head; it was a lot to comprehend.

"We need to have Alex explain a lot more. He and Elise are the only ones that have seen what the future is like and I'm only guessing that laptop and data nodes contain details to help."

Elise turned into the conversation; her attention hadn't left the door since her fiancée walked outside.

"Yes, the older you and Mr. Donovan put a great deal of information onto that laptop and nodes. I'm not exactly sure what all was put on there, but I know a few things that were programmed onto it. Once Alex comes back…"

Elise's sentence was cut short as Jack stood, garnering everyone's attention. His eyes were still fixed on the door, but started to drift back to everyone and spoke.

"Why would he feel the need to make such a dangerous trip? It's obvious that I saved him and Allie to let him grow up and have a life, what would make him do something so reckless? Or better yet, what did you all say to him to convince him? I know we all care a great deal about one another, but we know the risks of changing things, why would he…"

This time Jack was cut off in mid sentence by Elise now standing, looking at him dead in the eye. It was obvious that she was upset, but the look on her was more of concern for others and not on petty words.

"The reason why your son came back in time Mr. Carter is simply this: he never knew you. All he's ever had was stories, family videos, and the memories of everyone in this room to go on. It left a lasting impression of a man he wished for so many years to sit down with and talk to. I've known Alex since the two of us were children in grade school, but with how my parents described you, I could see just how important you are to this town and how it had limped along without you. Alex only has what others remember of you and the chance to undo a tragedy that cost him a life knowing a father; he tried so hard to look up to, and be like you is a lot for one man to deal with."

She walked over to the laptop and brought up a video that was played on the monitor. It was Alex's face, and he looked quite wary. He looked to be in the same room that they were all in and it looked quite dark. He looked at the screen and gave a small grin.

~ _Hey Dad, it's me Alex… I'm sure by now I've started to explain just why I have come back in time. I can understand why this seems like a farce, but I want you to know I had to do it, not just for me, but for the family. Mom, Jenna, Zoe, Kevin, Andy and S.A.R.A.H, Uncle Zane and Aunt Jo, Uncle Henry and Aunt Grace, have told me for years just how you kept things going and saved them, from just about anything those crazy scientists cooked up at GD. Every time I would ask Mom about you, I could see just how much she missed you. When they told me the story of what happened to you, and that I could help save you, I didn't take a lot of time to think on it. I needed to know you, beyond the stories and videos, I needed to know my old man and have that connection. But with you watching this, it means I failed to change things on the last trip and I am there now trying to explain this all again._

_I have placed as much info of what has happened with my time in this laptop, so that I can change things now. Uncle Henry and Zane have filled this thing with all the info that could be useful pertaining to the situation and all possibilities as well. I can't tell you to trust me, but I can ask you to trust me. I need you in my future as I want to be a part of yours. Goodbye Dad, I love you…~_

The room went quiet as the video concluded. Allison wiped a tear from her eye as Jack looked on. The rest of them simply stood in silence, allowing Jack to have this moment.

Jo rounded the corner and into the drive of the Carter residence, kicking herself for taking the time to finish some mindless reports. Carter had told her to drop what she could for tomorrow and head straight to the Smart House; there was something important that she needed to hear. It had seemed a bit strange since today all she had seen of him was either in the infirmary with the two unknown visitors or in Henry's office with the usual uncertainty look about him. As she pulled to a stop, she collected her things and out of the corner of her eye saw a man walk past the vehicle. She stepped out after the figure passed, viewing him from behind. He looked like Carter; his hands in pockets it suggested he was thinking about something and it was best to wait inside. She looked back as she got to the outer door; a feeling that seemed a bit off, but at the same time all too familiar.

S.A.R.A.H opened the door and gave her usual greeting, as Jo entered, her full attention still focused on the man outside.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on, cause I think Carter is…"

She turned and saw Carter sitting next to Allison and everyone huddled on the couches with a laptop on the mantle. Jack and Jo locked eyes and she swallowed a bit confused.

"sitting right in front of me."

Zane deadpanned as his fiancée looked to him, completely at a loss for words. It looked like she was more perplexed at the situation and she hadn't heard a thing. Jo sat down next to Zane and looked over the room, and she saw a mix of emotions, then noticed the young woman from the infirmary.

"Hello…"

Elise simply nodded and looked to Allison and Jack. Jo's eyes followed as she tried to form the question that everyone knew was coming.

Zane placed a comforting hand on hers.

"It's a long story JoJo, but we'll get you up to speed soon. Did you pass someone coming inside?"

Jo turned to Zane, still as lost as she had been before coming inside.

"Yeah, someone walked passed the car as I pulled in. From behind, I assumed it was Carter, but something didn't seem right, but as I closed the outside door, I think he stopped by the Jeep. Can someone start making sense here? Who was the guy outside and why does it feel like someone died in here."

Elise began to rise from her seat, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Allison smiling. Allison stood and patted her shoulder as she made her way to the door and looked back.

"I'll check on him sweetie, Zane might need a bit of help explaining things to Jo. S.A.R.A.H, door please."

The door opened as Allison stepped through, as everyone else turned to Zane. He took Jo's hands in his and began to speak. Jack still seemed to still be drawn away from all the activity, as if he was mentally solving a puzzle.

Alex stopped, leaned on the Jeep and banged his head against it. He winced in pain and shook his head as he felt a pang move through him.

'_Yes Alex, you are not dreaming, you did travel back in time; you did just drop the nuke of all news on those you know and yes, your father didn't believe a word of it. Congratulations, this is the worst situation you have fallen into to date.'_

It's not that standing in front of them all and telling them he was Jack Carter's unborn child, or that he had come back in time some twenty years before to save his father from death, it was simply the look in his father's eyes. So engrossed in kicking himself mentally, he hadn't noticed his mother walk up to his left side and touch his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looking at his mother, saw a look of concern on her face he knew only too well and yet, he felt was different than any time before.

"Hi."

Alex let out a stifled laugh as he greeted her in return. She looked at him for a moment, and wondered just how all this was effecting him, compared to everyone inside. She knew how it was affecting her, and she could feel her baby kicking inside her.

"Are you ok?"

Alex looked back up at the stars, wiping the tear that had again formed on his face. It wasn't normal for him to cry since he joined the military, but no amount of training prepares one to meet their dead father, twenty years before he died. He smiled and peered at his mother.

"Can't say I am… I mean I rehearsed this speech a dozen times since I was told all this by Uncle Henry and Uncle Zane, but to say it aloud and see the reactions on all their faces; it's a bit un-nerving, especially with…"

His words were cut short as Allison gripped his shoulder and placed her other hand on the back of his neck. She'd had heart to heart talks with Kevin before and with Jack due to the situations they'd faced, but this time she felt for this young man. A young man, she now understood and accepted as her son. She looked to him in a loving fashion.

"Your father… I know this seems confusing and unsettling to you, but I'm sure you can see our perspective. Not long ago we dealt with a situation that made us question who we could trust, so it may take some time to accept, but we've dealt with things like this before and we can do it again."

Alex looked back up at the star filled sky and took a deep breath; his mother was always right when it came to matters of the family, and he had to accept that she knew his father well enough to know that he would come around.

"I hope you're right, because we have such a short amount of time to find the one responsible and who sent them. I can't make this trip again…"

Allison could hear his voice trail off, his face pointed up into the night above; all she could do was be there for him.

Back inside, Jo's face had gone from complete confusion to utter shock as Zane and Henry both explained the events, starting with Allison arriving at GD after hitting a young man with her SUV. They explained the photo ID and its unique properties that displayed the boy's entire history, from his address to the parents listed on it. Jo gazed at Jack as they told her that the young boy is in fact Jack and Allison's unborn child. Every time they offered more information; Jack's murder, Jack's son coming back to save him, the Bridge Device, time travel; Jo would look to gauge the reaction on Jack's face, but only saw him look to the door.

Grace had taken Elise to the kitchen for a drink and took the opportunity to pull her from the events taking place in the other room for a few moments. After handing Elise a cup of tea, Grace noticed she appeared to be more at ease as she relaxed in her seat, a half smile on her face.

"So, since you came through time with Alex, I'm guessing he told you all that has happened, how we got to that moment and how to fix it?"

Elise peered over at the door and back at Grace.

"He's told me mainly about how his father died, and how Dr. Deacon and Donavan compiled all the information on the laptop to aid him in saving his dad. I'm in the dark on several details, but I love him too much to let him make this journey alone. Sitting around, waiting for word, which I fear would never arrive, ultimately forcing us to go through the process again. Alex told me that since this attempt has been made before, at least six times, that he feels that this has to be the last time. I can't lose him and since he always made the trip alone, I know in my heart that with me here, I can help him somehow, I just have to."

Grace had to admire the young lady's courage and heart, for the situation and for the man she loved. It suddenly reminded her just what Henry did to get her back and she couldn't help but smile.

"Your parent must be worried about you making this trip, how did they react?"

Elise looked into her tea and began.

"They don't know I came, I didn't tell them about any of this, and since we only got engaged the day before, I figure they are thinking we were spending the day alone. My father would not take this well and would voice his objection, but my mother on the other hand would say; Do what you must for love and family."

Grace put her own cup in the sink and turned back to Elise.

"So who are your folks? As a matter of fact, I don't recall your last name…"

Grace could tell by asking that Elise was embarrassed to tell her who her parents were, but after a deep breath, Elise spoke.

"I didn't even think about explaining that to anyone. My parents are Dr. Isaac and Alecia Westvalhen Parrish."

For a moment, Grace was utterly speechless as the names Elise mentioned. Isaac Parrish; the biggest snob at GD had married and had a child. She looked over to the living room and saw that everyone, with the exception of Jack had stopped talking and looked their way after hearing the information. When Elise looked over to see everyone's reaction, Grace placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elise, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just that Isaac and Alecia can't stand the sight of each other. They can't even be in the same room without starting an argument"

Elise appeared shocked by the revelation and tried to shake it off.

"That's not possible; they told me they were dating heavily before Mr. Carter's murder. How can this…."

Elise stopped her comment short as she saw from the corner of her eye see Jack get up and walk outside. They looked to one another, in silence as if trying to ask for clarification of what just transpired.

Jack stepped outside looking around for the two people that mattered most to him. He had loved Allison since day one, and to hear they were expecting was one of the biggest highlights in his life. Now that child was standing outside their home, at the age of twenty and saying he had traveled back in time to save him. At first he dismissed the notion, but as he watched the video, and saw how it affected Allison, he couldn't look at this as a prank anymore. His own thoughts went back to their trip to 1947 and he would do anything to protect his friends and his love.

No where in the vicinity, Jack called out.

"Allison..!"

Both Alex and Allison turn to face the voice.

"Your father is looking for us, we should go inside."

Alex nodded in agreement, but turned back to look into the night. "I'll be inside in a moment, I just need a little more time."

Allison smiled and kissed his cheek before heading for the bunker entrance. Jack stood watching as she walked over and kissed him before taking his hands in hers. Jack craned his over her shoulder to see if Alex was behind her.

"Where's Alex?"

Allison looked towards the jeep; and Jack immediately noticed a figure leaning against it.

"He's needs a moment. Everything that has happened today, has taken a toll on him and I dare say all of us too."

Jack rested his hands on his hips and nodded. His eyes met Allison's and he could tell his wife knew his thoughts.

"So, do you believe what they're telling us is real?"

Allison took a breath and smiled. "I do. We have traveled time ourselves and know just how it can change our lives. All we can do is have a little faith."

They both chuckled simultaneously, that particular comment having been repeated several times before.

"I know what they say sounds farfetched, but in my heart, I believe him."

Jack's expression relayed his dubiousness of her comment.

"Why do you believe him so much?"

Allison took Jack's hands and placed them on her stomach, feeling the child inside kick.

"A mother always knows when her child is telling the truth. Now, I can't tell you to take a leap of faith, but maybe you should talk to him."

Jack stared out into the chilly night. After taking a deep breath, he kissed his wife on the cheek before heading for the jeep.

Just before stepping inside, Allison turned and smiled at them, thankful that whatever happened, they had this moment. Jack meandered toward the jeep, placed his hands on the hood and gazed at the young man before him.

"You know this jeep has seen its share of disasters…"

Alex smirked and turns to face his father.

"It will see many more, I can attest to that. But it's lasted the test of many years, and I hope many years when I get back."

Jack smiled and tapped his hands on the hood.

"I want you to know, that I'm sorry if I've seemed cold and untrusting, but a little while back there was an incident that caused us to test our trust for each other. But when I look at you, I can see how much you care and how you are determined to stop this tragedy. I saw the video on the computer and heard what you said about this situation, and it moved me. My belief in life is we take care of our family and stress this to my children. I just feel sorry your mother had to instill this to you alone."

Alex could see that Jack was finally beginning to understand things, and as he spoke he realized what his mother, sisters and brother spoke of daily.

"Well, Mom didn't do it by herself; everyone inside helped show just how important that belief is and important to honor it is."

Jack looked at Alex and felt a wave of pride. He was about to comment, when Alex put up a hand.

"Please, I have something I need to say. All my life, I have heard stories about how my father has kept this town going, how he saved it from constant problems and protected it from those that would do it harm. I always wondered what it would be like to stand before you and ask all the questions, a son would bring to their father, but since you were taken from us, I didn't get the chance. I have tried to live up to the standard you laid out and at the same time, be the man that I hoped you'd see me become, and it's hard. When I see how the loss of you has affected Mom, the family, even myself, I wonder how much better everything could be with you in all of our lives. When they told me that I was the only one that could save you, I was scared for awhile. But then I found a message from you in your office and I knew I had to come. I may not have known you at all in my life, but I want to change that."

Jack took a moment and listened to his son speak. It hurt him that his son had to grow up without a father, even with Henry and Zane helping to fill in the gap, and while Allison had Jo and Grace to help; a child needs their father. Alex's words spoke of wanting to know his father and trying to live up to his reputation. It made him proud of just how he wanted to change things. Jack walked around the jeep and stood before Alex. He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm glad that my son, is the one that traversed time to save his old man's neck. But you are not alone in this, your family is here to help, and we're going to secure a future for a father to know is son the right way."

Alex smiled as Jack pulled him back toward the Smart House, the task seemed to be a bigger challenge than at first thought, but maybe with all his family pitching in, it could be done. And it would be good to work with his father and get to know him. He looked at his father and caught him smiling as well.

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear it from you…"

Jack nodded.

"It's a father's duty to help their kids. Now there is one thing you are going to have to do while you are here."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"  
Jack opened the door and stepped to the side of Alex.

"Call me Dad…"

The two Carter men laughed as they ventured towards the bunker entrance, Alex froze in mid step, catching the attention of Jack.

"What's wrong Alex?"

**A/N: I'm sure many of you are scratching your heads, wondering why I left the ending of this chapter so open ended. The answer is that I kept writing and lost track of time, so I cut some off as the beginning to Chapter 10 and sent this part to cendella to edit. I will have 10 on site in the next few days, since I got it back recently and it will be the pivotal end to the first major part of the story. Cause next we begin the search for answers and clues. As always I encourage you to give thoughts and ideas to keep me thinking, as I do for my other story. Until the next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10, or the excess from 9 that I used to start it off. I wanted to show at the beginning a still daunting hesitation on Alex's part to give a bit of suspense. Cendella again helped me greatly on this chapter and I thank her quite often.**

"**I couldn't do it without you, and Tiff would kill me if I didn't give credit where it's due."**

**Chapter 10 – What must be done… now**

Alex's mind flooded with questions; about his father, how he met his mother, their reactions to his impending birth. But with all that was going through his head, he suddenly realized there was a bigger issue that needed to be addressed. He wished that Uncle Zane and Henry had taken a bit more time to explain what was on the laptop. He hadn't taken any time before making the trip to review the information and was now beginning to kick himself. That's when fear hit him like a right cross. Jack had asked him a question, but it was of hadn't heard him. Like someone had muted all sound around him. Jack grasped his shoulder, shaking him back to reality. "Alex, what's wrong son? You seem lost."

Alex realized he wasn't as prepared as he thought. The army drilled into him to always have everything mapped out and back-ups waiting in the wing. He didn't want to fail his family, and failing scared him more than being afraid of the dark as a child. He looked to his father, not sure what to say.

"I don't know where to start Dad; I think I'm a scared to fail."

Leading him back inside the bunker, Jack offered him some advice.

"I wouldn't worry about it just yet, we have a whole house full of determined people, who are behind us, and we live in a town of geniuses."

As Jack and Alex entered, they saw that everyone had gathered around the dining room table. Stopping at the head of the table, all eyes turned to Jack and the young man to his side.

Jack placed his arm around Alex's shoulder and looked at his friends and family. Jo; who came late to the party, was still looking a bit perplexed.

"Now that everyone is here and up to date on the day's events… I want to introduce this young man again, in a better fashion. This is my son Alex Carter. He and his girlfriend Elise, are here from the future to help save my life. I want to apologize to Alex for my hesitation before. It's not easy sometimes to hear things, which seem too good to be true."

Jack hugged Alex gently, since his arm was still in a sling and sat down next to Allison. She kissed his cheek, then her eyes fell back on Alex. Alex had to take a deep breath, since public speaking was never his strong suit. He turned the laptop towards him and looked through the contents for a particular file that Uncle Henry wanted him to play when he was briefing everyone.

"As I said earlier, we made the trip back in time to stop someone from killing my father, and in turn my premature birth, but there is more to the puzzle than simply stopping one man. From what I was told, whoever it is, can make the trip back in time like we did. It seems they have an agenda that is solely pointed at our family. With the last trip, info was left that they may have been here longer than I had been and was mapping out the place and all of you, if this is so, then this time around, they may have done it again and are already one step ahead."

Henry's hand rose and stopped Alex. "You said on the last trip… This has happened before?"

Alex took a breath and sat down in the chair.

"Yes, six times as a matter of fact. Each time we plan for the attack and we try to find out the perpetrator's identity, someway, somehow things either blow up in our faces, or we missed something crucial. With all the info on this laptop, I feel there is more than one point we overlooked, I don't know all the details, only brief snippets of info I was told before coming, and with my training in the army and other avenues I undertook, I know there is so much more to this. I ask you all to be patient and help me as we try to figure this out."

Everyone around the table looked to each other and nodded in an unspoken agreement. They would be in this to the end. Then they all looked back at Alex and nodded which caused him to smile with a new sense of confidence.

"Now just on my own thinking, I have a list of points we need to figure out, that if I'm right, may not only give us the attacker, but more reason to why this happened. Item one: the attacker himself. We have images and names that the attacker went under during the other trips, which would suggest fake names and aliases. He may have changed his appearance as well since no image has the same features to go on. So we need to review any video logs of Dad's time in GD, since he was here the times you dealt with the Consortium. Item two: the attacker's connection to this family. There has to be a reason he singled out this family. It may be personal, or a planned hit by the Consortium, it could be a number of things."

Jo sat in awe as just how on point Alex was with his briefing; like how many of her former CO's were in the Army. Alex did say he was in the military at one time, but what else did he do?

"Item three: how did the attacker get around GD and enact his plan? It seems that he has a fluid knowledge of the complex, its corridors and junctions, so we need to review the layout of GD and every possible route to where he met up with my father the section five abandoned projects vault. Inside there is a device called a Prototype Tachyon Accelerator, created by a Dr. Perkins around five years back. It has the potential to send people through time like the bridge device."

For a moment, several in the room went quiet, primarily Henry, Allison and Jack. They were there when the device was used and were aware of the dangers it caused. Someone using it again for time travel was a scary notion indeed. Alex let the moment pass before continuing.

"And lastly Item four: the mastermind behind the whole thing. I have this feeling that someone else is pulling the strings behind all this. Someone that sees you Dad, as a serious threat, or as a possible target for something bigger, but we don't have a lot of info outside the situation to pinpoint that one. I want to say it's someone that you've dealt with in the past, but the biggest threat I've heard about is this Consortium, so we need to locate any info on them we can to get a better hypothesis."

Alex looked up and could see that he was flooding them all with a lot of possibilities and figured he better temper the discussion for tonight.

"But I know it's getting late and there will be a lot to do, so maybe we should call it a night on this for now and get back at it tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "I agree, lets look at this again tomorrow, we're all trying to settle down after today's events and I know you and Elise could use some rest in a decent bed. We'll meet here tomorrow, and plan out our next moves, primarily a cover story for you two that allows you to move around town and GD, without suspicion, and since tomorrow is the weekend, I suggest we do a cookout and brainstorm."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, as the bulk of the group broke up and headed out, leaving: Jack, Allison, Alex, Elise and Kevin at the smart house and Andy in his quarters with S.A.R.A.H. Jack went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner while Allison and Elise chopped vegetables, while Kevin and Alex set the table. Kevin set out the plates, his eyes focused on Alex as he placed the silverware.

"So Alex, since you're familiar with future events, can you tell me what I go on to do? Or if I meet anyone, or do I do anything that inspires breakthroughs down the road?"

Alex looked at Kevin and could hear Elise and his mother laughing about him being hounded by his older brother's questions. He simply smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but I can't tell you what is in store for you, no more than I can tell who wins the next several World Series championships."

He noticed his dad look up from the stove and seem to be listening a bit more intently.

"I don't believe its right to give you knowledge of what you may or may not do that will change your decisions to when I left. I am doing a great deal of damage by telling what I know, but that is for our family's greater good. I will say this though… You are always there when I needed you and always looked out for the family."

He saw from the corner of his eye, his mother's smile and came close to blushing as he saw Kevin think on his words and nod.

"It's cool, knowing I have a little brother on the way and that I am a role model in a sense is nice. But I so wish you could say more…"

Alex shook his head again and finished setting the table as Jack called out the dinner bell. Within minutes, the Carter family sat at the table to eat and talk as a family.

Over dinner, they discussed many things: like Alex's life to a point and his decision to join the army. He spoke of his internship in military intelligence, but left out any big secrets he may have heard. He spoke of the subjects he learned, such as criminology, forensics, deductive reasoning, and other detective aspects. Alex told them about his father's old boss in the LA marshal's office, dropping by a few years after he turned fourteen and telling him stories of some of Jack's old cases.

"Mr. Douglas spoke highly of you Dad, said he would give anything to have ten agents at least, just like you. Told me you were the best he had seen, and even said that they would have a position for me, if I chose to pursue the same career path."

Jack seemed to beam a bit with pride at that, he had like Douglas as a boss and it's always nice to get praise, just not after you're gone. Alex continued to explain the commendations he'd gotten in the military and how his superiors tried everything possible to get him to stay in intelligence after his three year agreement.

"No matter what they tried, I declined the offer…"

Allison noticed Alex's hand take Elise's and squeeze, a smile crossing both their faces and her own.

"I had a better life waiting for me back here, and there was my family."

Alex could tell that his mother would want to know just how they met and other details, but he figured it better to wait on that and asked about details after Mr. Grant bought Eureka and handed over the keys. Jack stretched a bit and began.

"Well, things went back to normal over the next few days, the DOA brought back the equipment and Fargo got things back on track, before stepping down and handing the reigns over to Henry. We spent the time just being a family, sharing the news of a baby to those close to us and family. Your Uncle Marcus was the first to give congrats, but your Nana Carter took days before she stopped balling after hearing the news, only to order me to bring you to see her after it was ok to travel. But other than that, it was just another day in Eureka."

Alex had to laugh at hearing about Nana Carter, he loved that woman and the stories she told about his dad and siblings as kids. Zoe had told him a few stories over the years, on visits and before his niece was due. He remembered vividly.

"Zoe told me that after everything calmed down in town, you took her to the airport and had a brush with fate…"

Jack sat back and smiled at the comment, he remembered it well.

"When your sister first came to Eureka, she swore she saw us in a vehicle heading the opposite direction, looking right at us. I blew it off totally, until that night when we took that road and we both saw ourselves going into town as we were back then. It felt like the past was back on track and I never found anything a miss the next day, but it was a nice reminder of how it all began."

Then it hit Alex, Zoe was away from Eureka at Harvard and would have no knowledge of this, until his mother called a few months down the road about his father's death.

"Have you called Zoe, about any of this? In my time she was not made aware of my trip in the other attempts."

Jack and Allison looked to one another, with a bit of hesitation on their faces.

"I called her after we got to GD this morning, told about the accident, and she said she wanted to be here if any complications happened with your mother and well… you. I haven't called her back, so I'm guessing we'll hear from her soon. Did you not want her here?"

Alex looked down into his hands, unsure of just how to respond to the question. It was her words that inspired him to make this trip and she had always been his beacon of guidance, whenever he had doubts. It wouldn't be right not to have her nearby.

"No, I'd like to see her, but I'm sure it will be a shock to meet her twenty year old brother, months before he is even born."

After another hour of talking, it grew late and Allison thought it best to let everyone get some rest after their hectic day. Alex and Elise were setup in the newest addition of the smart house, a room that was to become the new nursery and one day, Alex's room as he knew it. Elise laid her head on Alex's uninjured left shoulder and draped herself over his torso as the two settled into the air mattress and sleep took her.

Alex lay wide awake, reflecting on the day and what he knew was going to be a long, drawn out man-hunt. He just hoped that they could come up with a convincing cover story for their appearance and find his father's killer quickly, time was against them and they had no more chances to make it right, should they fail again.

**A/N: Now we have a sort of idea what is needing to be looked for and needless to say, it's a daunting task ahead for the Carter Family. The questions that I'm sure everyone will ask is: Just how is Alex and Elise going to be introduced to the town and GD? And if Elise's parent's are dating, how are they gonna fix that mess? Questions that I intend to answer but you'll have to be patient. Comments are always welcome and I want to throw in a situation that threatens the town like it did in just about every episode, so I ask you for suggestions… Until the next chapter**


End file.
